Warriors
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: 'Warrior.' The term is thrown around so much, it loses all meaning. But what does it really mean? What is a Warrior? Is it just a fighter, or is it something more...? A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Kicks. Punches. Throws and jabs. These actions went on for a few moments too long until he finally fell in defeat.

"Next time try not to fight us back, you worm!" The words of vile disgust came from one jock of three as they huddled all around another young man lying prone on the floor, this sole human covered the top of his head with his hands as he laid their silent, unmoving, unresponsive to the three towering over him as the bigger of the three spat right on him, hitting him on his head as even that didn't faze the fallen man from his position.

And as the three dusted their hands it seemed they had enough, for now, as they turned and walked, leaving him be, laughing as how pathetic it was of a fight, of how he didn't stand a chance, leaving him be as he sat their motionless for a few moments, to be sure they were gone as he lifted his head off the grassy floor of the park, spitting away the green that managed to stick to his lip as he sat up from the floor, revealing his face; both nose and mouth bloody, bruised cheeks, he coughed as he still felt that kick to his ribs bring him pain.

He didn't stand right up first, but instead insisted more on rubbing at his face, feeling the cuts on his face, the bruises that stung where he touched them. They stung, but internally, what hurt most was his pride, shame over him that he couldn't win, even being outnumbered and outstrengthed, he was pissed with himself that he lost.

If only…

"Are you all right?" A female voice called out to him, and looking up from the grass where some blades were stained with drops of his blood he saw not a human, but a Pokemon looking down on him; a thin, bodied Pokemon, coloured grey and purple, with long whiskers and even long natural fur sleeves: a Mienshao. A talking one at that.

Spitting some blood out of his mouth letting it hit the grass he smiled up to the Pokemon standing above him.

"Heh; they never touched me." He replied as he pushed himself to stand up, but not with reluctance, as his body quivered from the pain, the human even having to hold one arm as he stood up, refusing to admit his own injuries were real. The Mienshao only shook her head as he watched him force his body neither to sit back down and not fight through the pain, as his body so desperately needs to do.

"How stupid." She commented idly as watched his knees wobble. "Trying to pick a fight with guys not only twice your own size, but three at once." She looked up to see him staring furiously at her, eye-to-eye. "That was too predictable to even try to presume a different outcome."

"Yeah well who asked for your opinion?" He shouted iratly at her, a second of letting his body go off balance for too long as he fell to the floor once again, on his knees. "I'll beat them." He growled lowly. "Come hell or high water I'll beat them!" He slammed his fist to the ground to emphasize his own point as the Mienshao stood there indifferently.

She shrugged at his words, shaking her head at the idiocy of this human's anger. "And just what silly things are you humans fighting about now?"

Almost instantly did this humans eyes widen at the mention of that word. " _Silly?_ Silly!" He stood on his legs once again as he bared his teeth to her. "You think what I'm doing is silly?" He actually took a step towards her as he held himself, legs still shaking. "You think being in pain is _silly_ to you? I didn't get beat up for the fun of it- I'm not standing here feeling like shit because I wanted it. I tried to beat there asses because I have to beat them- those guys are nothing but a bunch of bullies who pick on anyone they can!" Her ears picked up at this as she continued to stare in silence, watching him slowly back away, rubbing at his shoulder as she could tell he was hurt in many places. "If I don't do it, who the hell will?"

He scowled to the ground, as if he no longer cared for the Pokemon standing a few feet away as she heard him murmur about "Vowing to beat them the same way they beat others." He turned and started to stumble away, walking, as best he could in his condition, in the other direction of the Mienshao without even a single goodbye.

However this was not what the Pokemon was thinking of. Rather it was of the humans desire to fight instead; to take down those he calls bullies, to say, to fight against those who cause harm to others.

This human...he has the reason to fight. And he could have the strength for it as well, the skill, the reflexes, if he has the will to gain them. He seems weak, but only in body, not in heart; something that can't be so easily trained for.

"Excuse me?"

He stopped, tilted his head back to see her, wiping at his face to remove any more blood dripping down his face. "What is your name?"

"...Ben" Was all he replied.

"I'm Mienshao, and if you may not know, I am of the fighting type, one who knows exactly the strength and skill needed to win a fight."

"...And your point is?"

"My point is I can help you. You may not see it, but you have a strong heart deep inside you, a mind to protect others. I can help you."

He still stared at her, spitting on the ground, as he turned on the balls of the feet. "I don't need your help."

"But do the people you wish to protect do?" He didn't move an inch after this, but didn't look her way either. She had expected this part, so she moved closer to him, standing before him as she gripped the underside of his chin and made her face him as she looked him right into his eyes, like she is searching into his soul, as she continued. "Do you know the way to Bramble forest?"

He nodded his head as best he could with how strong her grip on his head was.

"Good; tomorrow, at noon, I want you to meet me in there. Follow the sound of knocking on wood; you'll find me there. Today, I want you to go back home and rest up, take care of your injuries; no fighting, no scuffling, no straining hard work of any kind. Take a bath, rest your muscles and get a good night's sleep. Do this for me, and I will help you to get revenge on the bullies: I will train you to fight."

She let him go as Ben rubbed at his chin, feeling at how sore he felt from it. Her grip on him was immaculate, at any given moment, he was sure that, if she wanted to, she could snap his mandible bones like a twig. He felt glad that he didn't have to fight her.

...Whoever she was. As it appeared now she had already left, out of his sight. He didn't bother to look for her, didn't even look around him. He could already tell she was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

So...Bramble forest? That old abandoned wood, he's been there a few times before, was a silent place, not a lot Pokemon live round there, nor do any hikers or trainers look into walking through it. Now what did she say:

Head home? Relax? Bath? And a full night's sleep? _Great...orders..._

 _Just what have I gotten himself into?_ He thought as turned and left for home, his body still sore, but he could walk now. He sighed, and wondered just who she was and what she wanted from him. Training him? Worth a shot, he supposed. Better that than to get beat up again.

Whatever was in store for him, it better not be a waste of time, and she _better_ not piss him off. Though as strange as it was for him, he felt inclined to do as she says, as he walked to rest up for the night, doing exactly what she has told him to do.

Whatever she wants from him, it better be worth it.

* * *

...Yep, it was as dead as the last time he'd been here.

As the Pokemon has requested, it was the next day, and he walked through the forest she asked him to meet her in. Sure, the grass still grew and the trees bore leaves, but nobody cared to walk through the tall plants, with the cold wind that ran through the wood only furthering the old idea that a curse had been placed on this area of woodland.

Course, Ben didn't believe in such superstitious nonsense as the cold air barely affected him as he wore his jacket warmly.

And like she said, as Ben walked in, he could the sound of something smacking on wood, easy to hear in this silent place. He listened intently, moving towards the source of the sound, getting closer with every stepped as he trudged through the forest, passing by trees and walking through bushes as heard the source getting closer and closer-

And with a move around one tree, he stopped in his steps as he took in the sight before him,; as within the centre of this seemingly unwanted forest lied a heart of activity; large trees surrounded the edge of a river, a waterfall providing a backdrop to complement this scene almost like a painting, flowers, small yet varied in colour grew all around this large area in the middle. How had he never found this place before-granted, he never tried to find a place like this in this woodland the few times he walked in, but still, it was as if he was in another world altogether.

Though even then, the most interesting thing here was the noise being made, as he could see the from Mienshao, the very same Mienshao from yesterday, the one that ordered him to meet him had her back turned to him, the reason for the banging now understandable as she kept banging in wooden posts with a rock, and for the barest of moments ceasing her banging, before continuing on.

"You're late." She didn't even turn to greet him as she continued hammering the post down into the soil. He looked down at his watch to see the time and-lo and behold-

It was 2 minutes past midday. "Yeah, only by a couple of minutes." He shouted back indignantly.

"The length of time doesn't matter; what does is the manner of which you arrive..." She held up a hand, pointing to the sky. "...And from now on I expect you to arrive either at noon of before. Do I make myself clear?" Ben said nothing in return, huffing through his nose as he refused to speak, watching her silently, place down the rock and turn around to meet him, her expression stern and stoic, unreadable to him.

"I shall take your silence as a yes." She walked forward to meet him as she explained. "Now then I want you to listen to every word I say, cause I won't repeat myself; here, you are my student and I your mentor, you will do exactly as I say and will not question my teachings, when I say you do something, I expect you to do it. When I talk you, you listen, when I ask, you answer, and when I say you do something, you do something; yes?"

He didn't not answer her at all, just looked right at her as she stopped inches from his face: sure, he was definitely taller than her under five foot demeanor but that didn't stop her from looking eye-to-eye with him, even staring him down, as the more she stared in silence the more he felt a need to take a step back.

" _Do I make myself clear_? I will not ask you again?"

He tried to keep in silence, to fight against her authoritarian figure, but the small, nagging feeling in the back of his, biting at him like a flea, get growing bigger every passing second, and as much as he hated to kneel down, so to speak, to her being above him he still knew they would get nowhere if kept silent, and in doing so he forced himself to sprout the only word he allowed to say.

"Fine."

Mienshao, on her part, didn't spit back any words of revulsion for his insolent words, rather, she stood her ground eyeing up and down before replying with one word of her own:

"Good."

She turned away, still getting as much of his form as she could with her eyes until she had turned fully away, walking a few steps in front of him before swiftly spinning on one spot, standing upright and holding her arms behind her back and looking directly at him calmly...almost waiting for a response from him.

"O...kay..." His once focus of anger now only left for confusion as she didn't say anything at all, not about him, or the training, or about fighting. "So...what? Do you want me to, I don't know get ready or something?" She made no move to reply or do anything really. The male didn't know whether to be angered or confused by her utter silence. "You did say you will train me to fight back, like, with boxing, or some other martial art, right? Well, what should we start with; punches, kicks, headbutts? Show me how to hit someone." He pulled his arms and raised his hands into fits, taking on some kind of fighting stance as his tone got more energetic- excited perhaps, but for what reason specifically. She studied his form; only his arms moved to a new position, his legs, his torso, they stayed the same, moreso, his arms held no defense to them, or any advantage of offense. Internally, she couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

At least she knew what his first test will be, as she responded to his stance by pointing her arm straight out, off to her right, Ben looking where she specifying; where a large stone was sitting by a tree. "I want you to pick that up for me."

Ben stood for a few seconds, waiting to hear her say any more...and nothing. No other want than for him to pick up a rock. Shrugging his shoulders at her request he walked over to the stone in question.

Not too big, won't be easy but doesn't seem impossible to manage. Well if that's what she wanted him to do, he bent his body down and gripped at the ends of the boulder, getting a solid hold as he struggled to lift the heavy stone, huffing as he felt the weight, not even a feet off the floor before a sharp pain in his back made him drop it the floor with a thud.

"You never lift with your back!" Mienshao shouted sharply as she stood right next to him, staring with just as sharp eyes. "Always lift with your knees!" She emphasized with another of her whip-like sleeves she has, this time on his legs.

"What the hell are doing you crazy woman!" He yelled back to him. "Why the crap are you hitting me? I thought **you** said you were gonna train me, not make me lift minerals and slap me!" Her face remained stoic as he wailed into her face, not even flinching as he got far too close to her.

"Screw this." He turned away from, back to the path he came from. "I was right to think this was a waste, I'm getting out of here." He began to walk away as Mienshao said nothing of his leaving. "Next time you want to help someone 'train', how about, you actually show them how to fight and not make them do a bunch of useless tasks." He shook his head, not seeing the way her eyes furrowed at his sentence, or even hearing her move, as in an instant, the Pokemon somehow managed to stand right in front of him, blocking his path so quickly the male had to take a step backwards from surprise.

Fuck are you doing, get out of my way!" He yelled as she stood her ground, arms behind her back, body almost showing off no offense as firmly stated. "If you want to leave: fine. You're welcome to go away and never come back if you wish-however, I'll only let you leave right now on the condition you get past me. Do that, and you will never have to see me again."

Was this a challenge or just a feint? Ben felt no intimidation from her, and hey, just walk past and leave. Easy, no fuss. He smirked as he walked forward, not to her, but to her side as shuffled past her, leaning a hand on her shoulder for support as the Pokemon eyed his actions, already managing to get foot past the Mienshao line of-

Before he could take another step, the Fighting-type struck out a foot and tripped him under his own, moving a hand out before he could even blink at she put pressure on his chest and with only the slightest bit of movement she shoved the human right to the ground, back to the spot he was before, this time laying on the dirt as all he could do was blink for the first few seconds.

He pried himself off the grass as he turned to stare daggers at the Pokemon, who didn't so much as blink as she stood exactly the same as before. "What the hell was that?"

"You are free to leave, you just need to get past me." She said matter-of-factly, the refusal to acknowledge what she had just done only served to piss him off more, getting up off the ground and fast walking his way to the path, trying to stay sheer clear of going next to Mienshao this time, however, as it seemed when he passed her was was still within her grabbing distance a she flicked out a hand and grabbed him by the cuff off his collar, spinning around her arm across her back as she dragged him all the way around her before promptly throwing him to the floor once again.

He pushed himself back up just as fast as his whole face trusted in anger. "All right-that's it!" He screamed as ran straight towards the Pokemon! "Who the hell do you think you are-" He threw his hands towards when she was within distance of being grabbed but just as his fingers were about to grab at her shoulders she deftly twisted her whole body out of the way to the side, grabbed at one of his hands and twisted his body with such force that he was literally flipped over onto his chest, he yelled out in pain, in anger as the Pokemon quickly spin his arm onto his back, holding it in place with one hand as he struggled to push himself off the ground, but with Mienshao sitting on his back, along with holding him in an armlock, he had no chance of getting up.

"Punches? Kicks? _Headbutts?_ Do you really think that's all there is in training to fight? No. Me teaching you these things will get you nowhere, and do you know why? Because you lack any kind of real discipline or skill!" He stopped trying to struggle as he listened to her shout; not out of anger but, but out of annoyance of the human's lack of thinking. "No. Fighting, real, true fighting, takes time to master, time to train your body, but also time to reflect, time to think. In the state that you are in, it is impossible for you learn how to fight, not just for how weak your body is, but how abrasive you are, how little you think." She leaned her head downwards to whisper into his ear. "If you really want to stand up for what you believe in, and stand up to those bullies, do, as, I, say. If you do this, then I can promise you, your revenge will come. Not soon, later, but it will come. Remember, the reason you are doing this is so others get bullied no longer." She leaned her head back slowly loosened her grip on his arm, until it was free, and to her silent elation, he did not roughly pull his arm away but calmly let it move off his own back and rested it prone on the floor.

She got off him, standing by his unmoving form and for a few seconds she waited to see his reaction.

Not even a cough of movement. She knew instantly as to why. And moving herself towards his face she bent down on one knee in front of his head and offered a hand out for him. "Come now, stand up for me." He slowly tilted his head to see her, his entire expression was distant, his breathing slow. She knew that face too well: _He's given up._

"Take my hand. There's nothing wrong with letting someone help you now and again, there are things you just cannot do alone, things _I_ cannot do alone. Don't let a sense of pride get in the way of someone's selfless generosity."

Without saying a word he moved his hand out grabbed at her one, a small smile creeped on her face for just a second as she pushed him to his feet, using her other hand to grip at his waist as he rose to his feet, letting go as he could stand on his two feet.

She brushed at his torso, throwing away any loose bits of dirt or glass that clung to his jacket. "Is your arm okay? Does it hurt at all?" He lazily rubbed his arm up and down as for a pregnant pause remained silent, before finally answering her. "...It's fine."

"You sure? Do you think you can still train with it for today?"

"It doesn't hurt at all. Doesn't feel sore." She did not know whether he was being entirely truthful or not, but she wouldn't pry for this. They needed to move on anyway.

"Now then, Ben, please stand next to the rock again. Don't pick it up, just stand by it." He did as she commanded, standing by the rock same as before. "First, spread your legs apart a little." What she told him to do, he did. "Now bend your knees as and take hold of the rock; keep your back straight do no bend it."

"Now, pulling the stone as close to your body as you can, tighten your stomach muscles, keep your back straight, and slowly lift using your muscles in your hips and knees, inhaling slowly as you do so." He did just this, stomach muscles tightened, strength being placed in his hips and knees, force not being pressured on his back, a slow take of breath and with a pull-

He firmly managed to being the rock up with him, the great weight of the stone being lifted as his eyes stared wide in disbelief- he was actually holding the heavy stone, not just simply a foot off the floor but huddled close to his chest as he stood up perfectly straight...how?

"Now do the same again but as you lower the stone, squat to the floor as you place it back down." He lowered it back down, easily, no pain, no heavy resistance, it felt so possible in his hands. He stood up and faced Mienshao, looking at him with soft eyes, as he looked back with eyes still wide open.

"How..."

"When you try by yourself, when you rush in head first with no knowledge, plan or technique to your mind, you are always bound to fail." She began as she strode towards him. "But if you keep back, focusing and thinking on what to do, using strategy and learnt skill, having confidence in your abilities, then you may surprise everyone, even yourself, with what you can accomplish." She stopped just before him.

"I will teach you to win Ben, but only if you follow my guidance, listen and learn, I will help you get stronger, to get faster, get better. This is but a sample of what I can do with you. Do you want me to train you some more?" He held out a hand for him, as he looked down at her appendage.

Was that even a question at this point? He wasted no time in taking both her hands in her open palm, holding them gently, but with some grip over both sides as he spoke calmly "Please, teach me everything you know."

The Pokemon smiled internally as she saw the spirit burn within him. It may take some time, and a fair amount of yells, mostly from his side, but a fine warrior she may make it of him.

"Good: but on one condition." She emphasized with a lone finger pointing upwards.

"Anything."

"No more complaining, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"You know, this doesn't exactly feel safe." Ben said aloud as he stood on a wooden post, both feet as close together as they could on this small post, his balance feeling off-kilter as he struggled to stay standing, the ground at least a metre away from him.

"It shouldn't feel safe, you won't learn very much if everything had no danger of getting you hurt. It needs to make you worried about being hurt, otherwise it wouldn't provide a challenge. Now, onto the next post." Mienshao commented as she walked alongside him on the ground.

With careful grace Ben pulled a foot out to grab a hold on the next wooden post and with a small jump, making sure he won't fall he moved and stood new post, his arms flared outwards as he struggled to keep himself up.

"Still, A mattress on the ground or something."

"If I did that there would be no danger of falling, and so you wouldn't have any worries if you did fail. That's not a lesson to learn, there is no safety in fights, why should training be much different? Now, keep going, you're doing well for your first time."

He aimed for the next post, and jumped, landing on it only for his body to lean to one side too much as he no longer could balance himself on the post and fell down to his right, hitting the floor unceremoniously with an "Oof." as Mienshao made sure not to step forward as he landed just before feet.

"Well, you were at least." She added as she leaned over his body, bringing a bit of shade to his face as he looked up at her.

"You could have catched me, you know?" He barked in annoyance as Mienshao gave him some room to stand back up.

"Yes, but if I did you'd have thought I would be there to catch you all the time, and as such wouldn't have taken the training as seriously. Now, try again-from the start."

"From the start?" He repeated in irritation, acting as if offended by this notion as he held up his hands in desperation. "What; are you telling me you **want** your opponents to push you to the floor, just like before?"

"Never!" He spat in anger. Just the thought alone of what happened yesterday made his blood boil. He never felt so ashamed, so helpless...No, he hated to be reminded of that day, wishing to never think of that loss to his pride.

"Then up you go." She in turn shooed him away with a flick of her hands as he kept to silence and pulled himself on to the first post, ready to continue.

"Now remember, concentrate. Focus yourself on the post and nothing else. Balance is the important word here; when you find yourself falling askew, push all your weight on to the other side, force yourself back over there, and slam your foot right back on to the post if it's flailing about. A part of balance is knowing where to be light and where to be heavy; keep your feet heavy and your upper body light, and use this to stabilize your body. Many opponents will try to push you off balance, to slam you to the floor and create an opening when you're vulnerable. Don't forget this."

He nodded as he prepared himself to start again, determination back in him. "Now go!"

He jumped from his starting point to the next nearest post with ease, their size much thicker than the one he fell off of. "Don't stop, keeping going to the next one." He didn't stop there, he looked to the nearest post and jumped forward, steadying himself as he balanced in place.

"And the next." Then the next post, and another, and another, as he carefully jumped from post to post, gradually get thinner with every jump, until one was too thin for him to stand as he felt his balance go askew once again. "Keep your feet heavy!" She called quickly as he flared around his arms, but just as she said, he focused his weight on his one foot, pushing down and adjust his stance so he could stand up straight. He was still rocky, having difficulty standing with just one foot on a small post, but for now, he isn't falling off.

"That's it. Now on to the next one. You're not stopping until you've reached the final one." He looked forward: at least seven more posts were in front of him; ten more post at least as thin as this one, if not thinner, and he had to clear them all before he passed to next stage of training.

Ben smirked as he looked at them all: he jumped to the next one from one foot, landing directly on top with his other foot and making sure to the same as before, his weight as low down as he could push himself to do, and as soon as he was ready he jumped to the nearest post, again and again, until he was at his the final post, the smallest he has ever seen so far a circumference so little he could wrap his fingers around it and touch his thumb.

It was an intimidating sight to behold, but Ben had gotten this far, and to reach the final goal only to stop right by the line- He refused to back down.

"Don't force yourself forward." She called as stood by him. "Go in your own time, you have no time limit, being reckless will get you nowhere." He listened to himself as he readied himself; just one slip and he'll fall over and have to start all over again. He won't allow this, he cannot be bested some wooden log!

He steadied himself as best he could on the post, waiting, for the right time to jump, and just as he was perfectly balanced; he jumped, landing on the final post as he felt his body tilt every which way imaginable, the top disappearing on his much larger shoe as he pressed all his weight down on the one spot, left and right, back and forward, his torso seemingly wanting to go everywhere at once.

He fell so multiple times he would fall off, but every time he nearly did, her words echoed in his mind, _feet heavy, upper body light_ , and as he final straightened his back for the final time as was on the final post; balancing on it he stayed still, he still swayed, but his footing remained.

"I..I did it." He smiled in astonishment as he stayed on the post. "I finally done it!" He shouted as he raised his fists in the air in his accomplishment-

And for his body to lean one way too much for him to rebalance himself and fell to the ground, his ceremony of pride gone as Mienshao once again stood over him, looking over him. "Take note to not let your guard down, especially when celebrating a victory." She stated to him as he stood himself. "Though with that being said..." She brushed a few bits of dirt off his shirt. "A victory is still a victory nonetheless."

But before she could move on the next part, he suddenly moved away, along the posts. "Where are you going? Were moving on from here." He tilted his head to look as he continued walking forward. "I'm not done yet- I fell off that last pole. I still haven't beaten it yet- I'm not moving on until I can stand on it."

Mienshao was taken aback by his own interest in training, **wanting** to start anew. She smiled softly to herself at the human, his willingness to learn and desire to keep getting better reminded her slightly of-

No, no. Keep that memory out of her mind. It's haunted her enough, and so long as she's hear, she will make sure he doesn't turn into one like what before. Never again.

* * *

"5...6-come on, surely you can handle more than _that_?" The Pokemon spoke as she looked downward to her student, who was currently doing pull-ups on a branch as Mienshao calmly stood by the trunk, leaning on it with one hand.

"I'm...trying...as hard...as I can..." He said between huffs as he struggled to lift anything anything past the 8th try as she made sure he pulls his chin up higher than the branch itself, or else it wouldn't count. "Come...onnnn!" His arms were shaking as his strength was leaving him, now barely able to pull his eyeline past the top of the branch, but as it met his mouth he finally gave out, letting his body go limp as he still had a hold on the tree.

"N...nine." He breathed out as he relaxed, but the Pokemon furrowed her brow at his choice of words, and with a lift of her leg, slammed down on the branch so hard it broke in a single crack, resulting in the human exercising on it to fall to the ground in shock, the broken twig fell out of his hands as he crumpled on the floor, Mienshao deftly jumped to the floor and stood above him, as he looked up at her in anger.

"You did that on purpose." He accused with scrutiny as she in return made no attempt to deny this, as instead replied.:  
"In combat, be prepared for anything to happen. If you let your defenses down for just a second any opponent can rush in and end the fight in an instant. Never forget this." She turned and walked to a new tree, and with a simple bound jumped on another branch with ease.

"Besides, you don't get decided when you've completed a rep; I do. Now come, let's start again; go to ten, only counting when I count." He stood back up, but didn't move any closer to the tree or her as he still stared in annoyance at her.

"What's the point of teaching you how to fight if you can't even handle ten pull-ups? Now- and I won't repeat myself again-come, go to ten." He grumbled under his breath, not audible enough for her to hear, thankfully, yet did not disobey her demands as he jumped and grabbed onto the treelike before, his legs dangling off just a foot above the ground.

"Ready? Go- 1...2..."

* * *

The fact that he was getting his underwear wet was the least of his problems right now.

The main one was- _what the hell is he doing?_

Mienshao watched him in silence, as she had him earlier strip down to his undergarments- along him with yelling at her not to look as he de-clothed himself- and sit underneath the waterfall, where an outcrop of rock laid where the water landed before it hits the river, cross his legs and keep his back straight, close his eyes-and do nothing except stay as still as possible.

This was irritating him; she said she would train him, not sit silently under a raging waterfall as his body goes damp the idea that he will be waterlogged by the time this part of the training is finished.

If it could be called training, as so far all he is learning is that a human could in fact get more soaked through than what was first thought possible. He was wet, he was cold, and most of all-

He was annoyed.

"Keep your back straight as you sit. Down slouch forward." She called to him as he struggled to do so, not from a lack of strength but a lack of resolve, as all that statement from her made him do is push him over the metaphorical edge.

"So what if I do!" He yelled impatiently, leaning forward past the falling water. "Just the hell is the point in all thi-" His final word caught short as he got slammed forward by the falling water the resulting force pushing him forward, off the rock and into the river as Mienshao looked on with a simple expression, waiting for him to swim to the surface.

Just a moment later did the human in question pop back up from the water, spitting out the foul tasting water from his mouth as he breathed in deeply the sweet tasting air that he needed to live off of, not noticing the Pokemon had her hand on her hips, shaking her head before she spoke out to him.

"To cool you off, you little hothead. The point here, is to strengthen both your body and mind. When centered, you can resist a great force, but if you leaned out of line, and balance, you get tossed aside. This is to teach you to keep your balance, in both senses of the word..."

He listened to her words, as much as they can annoy her, but didn't reply as he swam wordlessly to the shore, pushing himself out the water and standing up on the grassy floor, holding his arms close to his body as he shivered lightly.

"That's great and all, but now I'm cold and wet all over, _and_ I didn't exactly bring a towel with me." He stammered a little from the cold as Mienshao bent downwards to pick up his clothing, once scattered anywhere on the ground now laid in a neat pile for her to hold.

"That's fine, you'll get warmer and shake of all the water on you as we go for a run." She said as she started to jog away from him.

"What-right now?" He called as she didn't stop.

"Yes right now, you want your clothes back don't you?" She kept up her fast walk as Ben stared for just a few seconds, until the realization that he was standing in just his wet underwear while a Pokemon was running away with his only clothing struck, as he immediately pelted after her.

"Come back here." He yelled as ran right after Mienshao, she easily kept within his sights as Ben ran as fast as he could to catch her up, not realizing that this female, despite having disproportionately smaller legs than him, was always a good few feet ahead of him, looking forward all the while, as if somehow knowing how far behind he was all the time; if he ran too close she would run a little bit faster, if he slowed down she would weaken her pace so he doesn't lag behind, and all the while Ben was shouting mild profanities and yelling at her to 'slow down' and 'give me back my clothes', all while panting heavily as he sprinted for far longer, and harder, than he usually does.

And this carried on for but a few moments more until Mienshao suddenly stopped in her tracks, finally giving Ben time to breath as his both heaved forward, stopping just a couple of feet away from the Pokemon as he panted like an Arcanine in the heat.

"Finally...got you.." He managed to say through his gasps of air as Mienshao turned around to face him. "Yes, yes you did." She held out her hands for him offering back his clothes as he took them, turning away to let him change back. "And look, you're no longer cold or wet."

He gave her a look as he pulled his pants back on, not that she could have known. "Is that why you made me run after you?"

"Actually I did that for two reasons. One: notice where we are?" He looked past her to the outside world, there were no more trees as the land beyond her was plain, that is to say, she stood on the edge of the forest itself. "The end of the woods?"

"Yes I took you back here because this is where you will leave: for today, you're training is complete. I know it may seem short, but for a first start, it is long enough."

"And two, I did that to see how well your stamina is." She turned around to meet him, thinking he had enough time to get ready as he pulled on the last piece of his shoes. "I've brought you back here because this is where you'll be heading off; you have finished your lessons for today. And though it might not look like much as happened or you have been taught much, it was mostly for me to grasp what potential you have." She walked right to him in no seconds flat, standing in front as her eyes stared him down. "As you are now; you are weak. You're hot headed, brash, reckless and impatient. You have no talent in the areas of stamina, flexibility, strength or self-control. It is almost a sad sight to see for me as a teacher." And before he could retort back in anger, as he so wanted to after her insults stabbed at him like a dagger, she grabbed both his shoulders and pulled her down to her level, but rather than say it louder, she spoke a lot more softly to him.

"But you are not worthless. You have a willingness to learn, you listen, you yearn to better yourself, and when you get into something you are enthusiastic about completing it. More so, you're not out of shape, and while not anywhere near athletic, that doesn't mean through hard work and determination your body can't eventually become one. Your body has the potential to be molded into something great, with the right training, and enough time." She let go as she back-stepped a few feet away.

"With my training; that is, if you still want me train you after today." From where she stood the sun shine off her back and cast a shadow on his body, the light gleamed off her like a glow as Ben looked at her figure, and slowly he leaned and shook his head, his eyes covered over from his lean downwards.

"You know you've really pissed me off today." She cocked her head to the side, but decided it's best for now to let him finish. "You've insulted me, made my angry and gotten me all wet and cold." But as he leaned his head back up, he was smiling at her, a genuine smile, teeth grinning wide and all.

"But you know; at the same time, I haven't learned this much in one day, then I've ever had in any school day. Ha-ha, I actually didn't know how much hard work is put into it, I thought it was an easy thing to learn. Thank you, Mienshao, for teaching me this." He held out his hand for her, flat, wanting a handshake from the Pokemon.

And while she contemplated returning the handshake to him, she ultimately decided to instead slap away his hand, not to cause pain, almost playfully so as she said in return. "Do not compliment me just yet. You have a long way to go before you can ever face off against one of those bullies, especially three at once. And I can say it right now, you're training will not get any easier."

Ben smirked at her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled as Mienshao stepped to the side, giving him room to pass. He walked forward, giving her a way as he passed her, by stopped suddenly, as the female struck a hand on his shoulder.

"But first, a few ground rules before you go; First, everyday that you come here, you must run it, and only stop when you need to, not simply because you are a _little tired_. I want you to return here everyday exhausted and out of breath, if I find you you haven't run to me each day, then...let's just say punishment you would not like will be involved." Ben felt a little stone grow in his throat, but waited for her to say more. "Secondly, cut down on the fatty food a bit. Don't go hogging it out on junk food all day, even on our days off, I will be teaching you a number of martial arts, but sumo wrestling is not one of them." She took a jab at his gut to further her statement. "And thirdly, if you ever have any concerns about something, anything at all-"

"Just come talk to me about it, I am your teacher here, it is my job to listen to your problems, any issues you have you shouldn't keep to yourself no matter what. We can get past it together, don't suffer in silence, it _will_ eventually hurt you." Her expression lowered for the slightest of moments her eyes almost looking sad before she blinked it away returning to her defaut look. "And eat some fruit and vegetable once in a while, they _do_ taste nice, you know."

He _guffed_ at her, walking away as he shook his head. "Yeah yeah, till next time Miss...Mienshao. See you tomorrow." He walked away, the final time she will see him this day. With his back turned, she let out a smile as she to turned around and headed back into the thicket.

"There may just be a future in him yet."

* * *

It was a new day, the next day, and Ben, like she insisted ran the whole way back to the forest. By the time he got there he nearly keeled over from exhaustion, Mienshao innerly impressed he had down as she asked.

"When you can finally breathe normally we can start today's training."

"I'm fine." He said back unconvincingly, as he still was panting hard. "I can go start right now just...tell me what to do."

She shook head at him as she grasped under her chin to force him to look upwards to her. "There is no point in training when you can barely walk normally. To train properly, you need to be at relaxed and ready, at one hundred percent. There is nothing wrong with waiting a minute or two." By the time she has finished this, he could stand up on his own, his breathing a lot calmer now.

"Now come." She walked away from him. "We have much to do today..."

The first thing she had him do today was to follow her lead, copy her movements like a mirror, even to breathe and out the same time as she does as she stood with her legs straight and feet together, him doing the same. As she slowly moved her body out, bending one foot out forward with a lean as she kept the other one still, albeit while still leaning. And twisting her torso she raised both her arms out opposite ways, not even a shred of difficulty was laden on her face and her body.

A wild departure from the human trying to follow her, as he instead couldn't help shake all around as his body refused to stay, his muscles stretching too hard as Ben found himself in some real discomfort.

"Just keep your body still for a few more seconds." She called as she kept her eyes closed.

"It's a lot easier for you to say that." He said back as he felt as if his arms will fall off.

"...And relax." She pulled her body back to a standing position, as Ben followed the same, and while she did so with grace, his was more wild and unkempt, as he rested his muscles from the minor pain.

"That was not pleasant." He stated out loud he rubbed his shoulders.

"You think _that_ was unpleasant? We have only just started, and there's a lot more advanced ones I want you to do-without complaining, and without shaking."

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"No complaining." She lashed out her sleeve to hit him on the hand, it's pain more reminiscent than a static shock than a real hit. But even then, it still hurt enough for him to pull his hand back.

"Now then, onto the next pose. Get back into the starting position, we've got many poses to cover today."

"Now, let's try something a little bit simpler."

* * *

"13...14...15-come on, you can do it faster than this." Mienshao counted while she watched the human do push-ups.

"It will help a little if you could get off me." He shouted back as Mienshao was, true to what he was yelling about, casually sitting on his back, her legs draped off to the side like she doing nothing more than lounging, with an exception to this being she was doing so on some the humans back.

"16...woah." His weight suddenly gave way as she was thrown to the floor alongside him as his arms could no longer support his body as his strength finally gave way, his face covered with sweat as he breathed in har upon the floor. "No more...no more...I am done."

"Would those bullies be done at just 16?" She could tell just what face he was making when she said this. Surprise, turning to anger as she made him remember those. "No, cause at you are now, they are far superior in stamina and strength then you are, and if you quit now, you will never be able to rise to their level." While she said this, while she berated his weakness, her words made his heart boil with rage, his hands tensed into fists, and his anger would not be satiated.

"Grr-AAARRGGHH!" He pushed his palms back to the floor as growled to the sky, shoving himself as far out as he could as started his push-ups once anew, faster this time, harder as he refused to give into the call for his body to rest, if he needed to get stronger, than he will get stronger- all the while the Mienshao was struggling to stay aboard him, taken back by surprise at the renewed strength he found himself having.

"Eh...17, 18, 19- yes that's it. Push past your limits and get stronger, don't stop until you're completely exhausted, until you're body can no longer move. Find what holds you back- and fight through it." Her words of encouragement didn't not reach his ears, or if they did, he had no response to it as he kept pushing his body up and off the floor, she could hear his pained breaths, but she knew this is what he needed, even if it was a little uncalled for.

Calmly, despite her shifting position, she spun her body around lightly and rested her back on his own, looking up the skies, admiring the clouds as she felt some admiration at seeing him slam straight through his limits; if he keeps this up this well, then nothing could stop a force like him.

"Now, for this part of the lesson I want to teach you about energy management; about maximizing your force, and minimizing spent spent energy." She spoke in her teaching manner to the human standing patiently in front of him, at her request, standing still and upright. (And absolutely, _**NO**_ fidgeting.)

"The harder you punch someone, the more force will be used in the hit, and while yes, it will hurt the opponent a lot more, if you miss, all the energy you have built up will be wasted, and you will get tired a lot quicker if you keep doing exactly that." He nodded at her in understanding, but the expression on his face told him otherwise. She knew better than to be surprised by this.

"Listen I'll show you; I want you to come and try to punch me." His eyes bulged at her comment. "Do not worry, you ears are not going lame, I said exactly that. Come and punch at me, I'm not afraid, and I'll assure you I won't get hurt." He looked down at his hand as it made a fist, but she could tell just how hesitant he was. She felt somewhat glad for this, glad he's not the kind to just hit anyone when they want to, regardless of who they are.

"How's this then: Don't look at me as me, try to visualize me instead as someone you hate, someone you really want to punch in their face, then come at me." She watched him, looking at his fast then back to her, within a few seconds, his face burrowed, and his fist started to tremble, anger laden all over his face. For split second she was taken back by him, he still harbored such an intense anger even now. All she could hope was he didn't let his emotions take him over for when the real battle begins.

"Ready yourself...CAUSE HERE I COME!" He yelled as he lunged straight forward, making a beeline to the unmoving Pokemon, who stood her ground and waited, watching his every step, observing as he pulled his hand straight back, readying his coming strike as Mienshao carefully watched his movements, every step and position amateurish as Ben finally struck and charged his fist right to her face-

But with a flick of her wrist, and a touch of only her finger completely redirects his punch off to the side, his momentum carried forward as he is thrown several feet behind her, landing to the ground with an "Oof," an action he feels he had already down before.

He picked himself back off the ground as Mienshao turned to look at him. "And that's exactly what I mean." She started. "You used as much force as you could, using what is typically known as a 'haymaker', and since you missed, your momentum carried yourself past me, consequently making you east to flip, and do note; if I so wanted to, I could have redirected your fist into a rock and broke it." Ben looked down to hand, bending it into a fist and back out, inspecting it. If he had broke his fist, not only would it hurt like hell...but it would also mean he wouldn't be able to use it for the rest of the fight, and being this was his right hand...he would have already lost.

"Had you used just enough force, you would have been able to recover, pull back and dodge my counter, or at least, reverse your own momentum to stay standing on your two feet."

"To add another point, you should also note yourself how winded you were after that attack. If you tried three or four punches like that, you would have been spent. Not a wise thing to do, as you need to conserve your energy as much as possible in a real right. You get exhausted during the start of the battle, it will be over before you know it. Understand?"

He slowly nodded his head, but before she could continued he spoke out. "Wait, if you have to hold back your punch to conserve, then how do you hit them hard enough to actually hurt them?"

Mienshao looked at him interestingly, rubbing at a whiskers as she mulled over his question. "Fair question. I have to give praise, that's a genuine thought." She, somewhat, complimented him. "To answer; yes, you did need to put a lot of force in your hits if you want to hurt them, but you also need to to not waste excessive energy, it's about finding a balance between the two." Ben in return looked back down to his fist once again, and she could see, his insecurities, problems he refuses to talk to others. She will have a long way before that wall will be broken, but for now-

"Do not worry yourself, Ben, you will learn these things, in due time, not today, not tomorrow, but one day you will learn how to master this." She patted his shoulder gently. "Don't suffer from problems that aren't your fault. You shouldn't worry over those things, especially when you will be taught how to overcome then, within time."

And twisting her hand around to his back she gently walked him with her. "Now come, for now, let me teach you how to conserve your energy. Force is not generated by colliding into your opponent, force is generated by transferring the momentum of your body into your punch. Think of it this way; see yourself less as a spear, were you need to strike yourself into your with great strength in need to take them out, and more as a flail, hitting your opponent when in range, knowing if you hit too hard, the ball can swing back and strike you instead-you wouldn't want that would you?" She let him go as she moved to stand a number of feet from him.

"Now, let me show you what I mean..."

* * *

It was a new day, a rather warm day actually, so it came to her surprise when Ben showed up in a full on jacket, especially when he ran all the way here. Before training, she made him take off his jacket and shirt, he would be far too hot to doing anything at all.

So within minutes she had him shirtless and upside down, hanging by a branch with his knees, as she has him filling a bucket hanging by the branch by one on the ground using a small cup.

It was tedious, it was hard, with each fill he felt a great strain on his body yet he still continued nonetheless, to push past his limits, with every pull of his body he is getting stronger, and he knows damn well this is what he needs.

Mienshao watched underneath the same tree, sitting down comfortably as she is genuinely impressed with his progress; no complaints, no arguments, she told him to do something and he has done as she asked, he listened to what he had to do, listened about the best way to do this, and done so accordingly.

"You're doing well, keep it up." She cheered him on, not stopping once as he kept at.

 _If he keeps this up, within enough time, he must just become something special._ She gave out a thought, intrigued and wondering just what he can accomplish within due time.

A lot. Perhaps anything.

* * *

With a final light the last of the sandalwood incense sticks were lit as they stuck out of the ground in the dirt, Ben being stuck in the middle of the circle made by the sticks, sitting lotus-style, holding back his question of 'Where did you get those from?'

"Now then, I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice." Eyes closed, like she said, as she sat in front of sitting the same way. "Focus and imagine, I want you to just think about what I say; I will give you scenarios, and I want you to tell me how you'd respond to them. Understood?"

"I understand." He answered back softly, still keeping his eyes helds shut, as he composed himself.

"Good...now imagine this, you're in a open field, it's quiet nobody else around, except for some guy, stronger and taller than you, one you know has been picking on the weak, and you went right up to him, demanding he stop, but he laughs right in his face, calling you pathetic and prepares himself to hit you as he pulls his arm back and strikes forward with a fist, aims straight for your face...what do you do?"

"I...do...uh..." He stammered as he struggled figuring out what to do, he hasn't learned how to properly fight yet, knows nothing-how could he know what to do?

"Quickly, don't think too hard, just say the first thought that pops into your head."

"I ugh-I dodge!"

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where do you dodge?"

"I...down! I duck down and dodge!" He answered quickly, a cold sweat awakened on his brow as he felt his heart racing.

"Now what-what happens right after this. You can't waste even a second in a fight, relent for even a moment and you're done."

"I...I punch him."

"Where?"

"In...the stomach?"

"No! You hesitated too long and your opponent already struck first, grabbing the back of your head with his other hand and pulls you down as he smashes his knee into your face, breaking your nose as blood pours from the two orifices, he wastes no time slamming you to the floor in your immediate delusions as he looms over your body and readies his fist as it slams right into your gut-"

"OKAY!" He practically screams as he opens his eyes wide, that visualization a little too real for him as he mind races to wonder if that was real or not..it wasn't, just his imagination, yet he could feel that blow, the air passing over his head as he narrowingly dodged that punch, the wind leaving him as he was forced to the ground. How long has he been holding his own breath? "I get it...I lost." He blinked as he felt his body and mind relax from it's tentative state, the calm eyes of the Pokemon still lingering at him.

"Tell me, Ben, have you ever played chess before?" He eyed her quizzically, confused by her statement as she explained herself. "Chess is a game of pure strategy. Here, simply rushing forward and attacking your opponent will do very little good, as no matter how many of your opponents pieces, you take down, so long as they checkmate you, you lose. Instead, you need to plan ahead, think about each move before you play it, and always be ready to begin a new plan in case the enemy manages to break it.

Of course, chess isn't exactly like fighting; you don't exactly take turns in punching each other, and you don't normally have a lot of time to take your next move. But chess can teach you something important: thinking a number of moves ahead. When you fight, if you think about the opponent's next moves, what they might try next, you will easily be able to counter them, dodging their blows at the right moment and striking them before they have a chance to block themselves."

"Do not worry, I know how daunting this may seem, but in due time you will get the hang of this. Do not fret for now, we'll just start with thinking just one move ahead. I can assure you if you relax and think clearly, it won't be long until we can move to the next step- so close you eyes and visualize." He let his eyelids droop over his eyes as his sight went black.

"Let's start again, shall we. Now, your opponent charges straight at you..."

* * *

"AAAhhhaahhhh..." Ben sighed in pained relief as he stretched his back, arc it as he rubbed at his spine. His last session of training really took its toll on his body, his arms and legs tired as his mind was craving the sweet relief of a relaxing bed. "I feel like a hunchback now."

"Just be thankful it's your last lesson today-and don't forget your jacket."

"Yes yes." He replied unenthusiastically, rolling his eyes (Out of Mienshao's sight, of course) as he walked over and picked up his clothes, putting them on shaking his shoulders to loosen them up. _I really felt the burn today._ He thought off-handedly as he dug his hands into his coat pockets, imitating a too-cool style just as he turned and began to walk, only too stop when he felt something off inside his pocket, his fingers ruffling the crumpled texture as he pulled whatever it is out.

"If there a problem Ben?" The Pokemon asked to him as she watched him stare at the object: an ordinary plastic bag.

"Oh right?" The figurative light bulb when off in his head as the full realization hit him just what this was. "Sorry I...I just remembered I promised my mom I would do something for her."

 _Promised his mom?_ She repeated in her head interestingly, curious by what this human had said. "Promised what, if you don't me prying?"

"Oh nothing much." He waved her off as he opened up the plastic bag. "Just her wanting me to collect some brambles for her before I come back home, that's all. I collected some from this forest for her before. Won't take me too long." He walked away as he finished, and thought Mienshao wouldn't usually add anything unnecessary as he left, she could see his weak stride from how sore his body was, not any real injury, but tired and used.

She didn't need to think twice about quickly stepping towards and stopping him with a grab of his shoulder. "Would you mind if I joined you?" She offered sincerely. "If I help you pick, it won't take as long, and you can sooner rest back home. Besides, I know a good number of ripe bushes fit for the taking."

"I-sure. That would actually be a good help thanks." He replied in earnest as she led him through the forest and to the nearest bush of bramble, where both started to proceed and collect the ripe berries in near silence, which gave Mienshao a little time to think to herself. _I have to admit, I never would have thought a male like him would have such a soft side towards his mother. And here I was thinking he kept any soft side he has hidden behind a lock and key._ While she was thinking this and collecting the bramble, her ears honed into the sound of frustration.

She looked over to see the human standing next to her had on an annoyed expression as when he tried to pull off a berry they kept mushing in his hand, his fingers were now covered in juice as his efforts remained rather fruitless.

"Ben, can you stop for a moment?" He did as she asked immediately as she looked over her way. "See now, you picking them the wrong way." She reached out a hand to grab a berry. "When you use excessive force, like now, you'll get nowhere." She emphasized this with a pull of the fruit, her fingers mushing into the berry and getting the juice all over her own hand, as she quickly flared her hand around to remove it as she grabbed yet another bramble. "But, when you use just enough force, not too light so nothing happens, but not too rough either-" she tugged at the berry slowly as the whole thing came right off the stem with no force, not a single part was squeezed too hard. "-Then it can work wonders for you." She finished as she plopped the perfectly taken berry into the bag.

She nodded for him to do so in the same way, added with a wave of her hand. He turned to the nearest berry grabbed like before, and imitating the way she pulled it off, not slow but softly, he too tugged at the berry as it came off the stem with ease, no mess, no fuss.

"Not everything will work with excessive strength, sometimes a little bit of weakness can be truly helpful." He nodded to her as they continued foraging, Mienshao a few moment later grabbed at one end of the bag and held it outwards as both continued foraging in silence, up until there was enough for him and the day was finished.

And as they said goodbye when he left, for the first time he waved at as he walked off, a beaming smile on his face as he yelled out to her "Until tomorrow!"

She waved politely back, not stopping until he turned around and gone for the rest of the day. And as she too turned away and headed back into the forest.

 _I wonder...is it truly time for him to question himself. He has potential, both mentally and physically, and soon he will need to learn how to fight. It may be a bit early, but if I don't do it soon…no, not that again. What has already been lost cannot be brought back, but I_ _can_ _start over, and make sure, this time, the human is steered to the right side. Having good intentions does not mean your end will be clear of consequence, or be right._

Ben, when I next see you, you will teach yourself why to fight.

* * *

Ben sat patiently, quietly, on the forest floor, as Mienshao paced around him, as if in deep thought, her eyes closed as she walked around without a destination in her head. And while Ben kept it to himself, he did feel a little bit worried for her as she just...walked around in silence. It was a little unnerving for the human. Was...was this training? Was it teach him to have patience. That makes sense to a degree...right.

Finally, after a set of paces too many times she stopped her walks and turned her body to face the humans front, eyes still closed for the barest of seconds before they fully opened, and for the smallest fractions of a second, he swore her eyes were glazed over like a stone, not a hint of life in them before a blink made it vanish like it's existence was completely forgotten.

She breathed in deeply, breathing out with a small sigh as her eyes locked with his so firmly it is as if they were connected, Ben felt a little trickle run down his spine as seeing her so lethargic in style felt so nerving.

"Ben, tell me: why is it you want to fight?"

For a few seconds he didn't answer, confused by her question before he still silence practically forced him to speak. "What do you mean? I've told you haven't I: I want to beat down some bullies. The same ones who beat me up, the ones who spit in others faces." She nodded to him but her tone kept low as she continued.

"Yes, a valid reason in of itself, but is that all there is to it?" He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out but silent air, struggling to answer her question in any comprehensible way. "Do you really need yourself to beat them down, after all, this isn't your only option. You could have asked me, or told an admirable adult about this. Either of us could have sorted this out, with or without violence. But you chose not to, as in your own words, you vowed to beat them. Yes, you said if you don't beat them, who the hell would, yet it wasn't as if you could ask for help.

But you didn't, instead you chose the option of being trained. Why is that? Is it pride? A want to utilize power? Or is it because you think fighting is simply cool?" Ben could only scratch his head as he thought over her questions. He...never truly had thought about it too hard. He just wants to beat some bullies asses, and she offered to teach him to be able to beat their asses. Could it be that simple or…

"I just don't want them to hurt other people." He answered as best he could, his tone showing Mienshao how unsure of a reply that was.

"So do you think that it makes sense for you to use up your time to train and fight? Like I asked before, you are not alone in this world, others can help. Do you think in your heart you're the only one who will stand up to them? Or do you want to tell no-one so you'd get all the glory?"

"I...don't think I want glory. I don't care about the attention."

"But you did just say you 'don't think', which in turn implies you not one hundred percent on this notion. However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and not believe this is the main reason you come to me. So why in turn do you want power? To be feared, to further yourself in a career you desire?"

"Career..." He trailed off, yet the Pokemon heard enough to further this thought. "Why kind of job or life do you seek for the future, Ben? Is it based in fighting, do you wish to be a master martial artist, or something more related to the exercise, like an athlete?" He shook his head before he replied to her. "I don't know what I want for the future. A job, a career, I can't figure it out. I don't know what I like to do, I don't know if there's anything I can do that I'm good at...I don't know _what_ I'm good at. All I know is...all I want is for my mum and me to live a good life, to not be worried over bills or any money problems. Besides that, I...just haven't thought too hard on it."

"Do you have a job right now?"

"I do obb jobs here and there, and I have a paper route. But these are just to help my mom. Not something I can see me doing forever." She nodded in return, understanding where he's coming from. "Some day, you may find what it is you seek, even if you don't know it today, the future may guide you to a path you wish to follow. When that day comes, follow it, and don't look back."

"But back on to what I said, do you wish to be feared? Do you want to have others bow before you?"

"Never!" He practically spat back in anger.

"But what if doing so lead to them to never harm another? For if they fear you so greatly, they would not stand against you. You're word is law, they will do nothing to change that. Would that be something you would like to see?"

"I..." Was all he said, any more words seemed to be caught in his throat as his mind refused him to say anything else, as if it refuses to let Ben speak before itself in turn had come to a conclusion. The reason for it: in Ben's own mind; it _does_ make sense to some extent. They will follow his word, any word, and if he decrees no bullying, then they would be no bullying, plain and simple. People would be happy with their lives, knowing full well nobody would try to hurt them. By all seeming accounts, this is a great thing. People do as you say, good and bad, in this world, his words have meaning.

But at the same time…

"No." He whispered out softly, a short "Why not?" from the Pokemon as softly as his own came in right afterward as he quickly replied back. "Because this just isn't right. I'm forcing people to follow what I believe is right. I'm taking away they're freedom to live as their own."

"Even when that freedom allows bad things to happen?"

"But bad things will always happen, won't they. I can't control everyone, no one should. I don't want people to fear me, those bullies...maybe, but not good people. I'd rather have friends who will listen to what I say, then have enemies that are scared of me."

 _So not like him…  
_

"Is that...is that a right answer for you?" He still looked troubled, but not shocking to the worldly Mienshao, as she gave him a reassuring nod. "I can't decide that. It's not my decision to finally say, that is something you need to decide for yourself. Do not fret- in due time you will find your own answer. It is best to only remember this question for today, the answer will come to you soon enough."

"How soon? Isn't this something I should know the answer to right now?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It won't be found today, I can assure you of that. But as I asked before: why fight? Why do you **want** to fight them? Why fight at all? Do you have something to prove-do you lack anything in life you think fighting others will get you?"

"Wait what are you trying to say?" His voice was raised as the calm temperament was starting to crack.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm asking you whether or not you think attacking those creeps will grant you what you lack, do you miss something in life?"

"What makes you say I miss something in life? I don't want anything more in life then what I got, I don't care about that sort of stuff." His tone far louder than usual now.

"I am merely suggesting-"

"I don't care about what you are suggesting, I care about why you are trying to peek into my own life for. I didn't give you permission to ask about that." Her brow furrowed as visible annoyance could be seen on her face. "I want you to train me to fight, not for you to rummage around my own personal life, why does that have to do with any of this. All this talk about 'Lacking in life' and 'Why I want power'-it's just useless talking about nothing."

"Does it even matter about _every_ reason as to why I want to fight? In the end won't I just be strong and powerful enough to beat the bad people? Isn't that enough?"

With just an exhale and a push of her feet Mienshao stood her ground, not saying a single word as expression remained without emotion, albeit with some shaking on her arms-but in an instant she practically ran forward and grabbed the human by his collar with both hands, pulling him up to her eye level with great force as the surprised Ben could see the hate, the wrath in her eyes as she neither spoke nor scolded, but practically screamed right into his face-

"Do you _**want**_ to be just like them!? Do you?! Do you _**want**_ to beat up, main, and kill those you disagree with?! With great power, _also_ comes the equally great responsibility to use it with care, to the good of all! Might does NOT make **right!** "

Her growls echoed across the area, perhaps even all over the woods itself, as any flying Pokemon made sure to avoid whoever made the source of _that_ , and deep within this section of the woodland, the whole place was bathed in a deathly silence, save for the harsh growls from the panting Mienshao, her grip on the human didn't let up as her face was smothered over with fury as she looked down to the human, who remained completely void of movement or speech, his mouth closed, his eyes wide in actual fear, his hands shaking from the terrifying sight…

The sight of which wiped away the Pokemon's anger, instead replaced by guilt as her expression softened, what was once a mouth of bared teeth, clashing together with enmity now only showed remorse of her actions as they dipped downwards. Her grip on his collar slowly weakened until they no longer held him up, Ben dropped unceremoniously to the ground as his body was still in the aftershock of being frozen in fear.

Yet despite all this, they're eyes remained locked with each other, only being unclinched after she had slowly moved a few steps backwards, looking away, unable to bare seeing the fear she has caused him.

"I...am truly sorry for that, Benjamin, I-I really am." Her words were like a whisper, holding no semblance of courage or confidence like her usual tone, but instead it was as if _she_ was now the one feeling terror. "I...I had never meant fo-for myself to get so...angry, at you..." She stammered out as Ben watched on in true confusion, unsure about what had just transpired, his own fear slowly left at seeing Mienshao acting so submissively, he could move freely now.

"It's...it's okay, Mienshao. Don't worry about it, I was just...surprised." He tied to reconcile her, but she shook her head to him as she finally looked his way, her eyes still lowered, shaky even, as she spoke to him:

"That's the thing, Ben; it is not okay. I refuse to let you say it's okay, when what I have done is okay in any sense of the word. It should never be okay, and if someone else has done something horrible like this, whether or not they truly are sorry, 'It's okay' is not the best response; as to some, they may believe what they have done is actually a fine thing to do: they may do it again, next time with worse consequences."

She extend out a hand to him as she walked to him, he quickly accepted without a second thought as she pulled him nicely to his feet. "Understand?"

"I understand-so in that case, how about; I accept your apology?"

She gave him a light nod, smiling just the tiniest fraction as she approved of this, her mind already made up of something she know she couldn't put off any farther.

"As it seems, my pupil, that despite how it had ended, this session has told me enough about you. You've told me enough of your reasons to fight, why and who. You have a long way to go, both mentally and physically, but enough has been proven you have the strength, the urge, and the heart to become something special.

Tomorrow, I will begin teaching you how to fight." Ben smiled at this, more than ready to begin his training for-

"Wait tomorrow, not today? It's still early enough for us to try something else, I'm still up for more training." He asked quizzically wondering how long the two of them had been out here for.

"Yes, but for now, I'd like you to rest and mull over what I've asked of you today. You don't need to think too deeply on this, like I said, they will appear in due time. Anyway, I believe I may need to rest myself; in regards to what I once thought, I'm not as composed as I once thought, as it seems I still have some...hours needed to meditate."

"I suppose that's fair. Anyway, at least you can go back home to see your trainer, right?" He offered with a smile, Mienshao feeling some relief he's no longer affected by her sudden outburst of anger, but the use of the word 'trainer' did make her pause briefly.

"I...never exactly stated I had a trainer." She replied slowly.

"Oh. Well alright then." He said aloud as he turned to walk away, but before he could take a single step forward, away from the Pokemon, a thought popped into his head.

"Wait, if you have no trainer who's house have you been staying in? You're own?" He twisted his head around to look at the Pokemon with a, albeit slightly, concerned expression on his face as Mienshao's own remained as stoic as usual.

"I am a traveler, Ben, I have no need for any permanent housing. The road is my home."

"Wait a minute..." He turned his body around as the gears turned in his head, so to speak. "So-wait-so are you telling me for all these days you have been helping me, all the while you've been making me train, and have me go back to my own home…have you been staying outside this whole time?"

"I am still a Pokemon, do not forget that, we adapted by default to live and thrive in the outside, so yes, I have been sleeping outside. To be more precise, I have been staying in these very woods. I have no problems with it- fresh water, natural food and the tree's provide decent shelter for me."

"But what if it gets cold? Or rain or snows?"

"I can handle any of that just fine. I have been for a very... _decent_ amount of time. Ben, I must ask; why do you so interested in my own living accommodations?"

"I can't." He didn't add a follow up to this until he was stood right in front of the Pokemon, hands on her shoulder as he looked deep into her eyes with that concerned look fo his. "I can't let you live outside in the cold wind and rain while you train me out of your own time. Please; come to my house and stay with me and my mother- I insist."

"Well, er...thank you for the...kind offer and everything." She tried her best not stammer as she was taken back by such a sudden and-undeniably generous offer. When...just when was the last time she slept just once in a house? No, her place is in the outside world, she can't stay along with humans, she can't get too attached to people again. Not after-

"You do not have to worry yourself over me, I'm perfectly fine where I stay. I...I mean I do not wish to intrude anyway. It is not my place to-"

"I don't care about that. I won't feel right knowing my friend is staying outside all by herself. Come, I want you to live with us, even _if_ it's just until I get fully trained. At least stay for that long." He held a outstretched hand to her, as if ready to shake her hand, but the Pokemon held back, in deep thought.

Friend? That was a word that really shocked her. Friend? A word people express to those they some kind of connection or admiration to- a word nobody has used to describe this particular Pokemon in...not since she started her travelers. Has she really refused to make any kind of connection to anyone for this long All this time...she has been refusing to let anyone get close to her. _Do I even deserve it?_

This human-this single, simple, human, has made her feel for the first time since then...that someone wants her as a friend. To like her.

"I...I suppose if you insist I'll come stay with you for a while, so long as you don't think I'm intruding on anything." She managed to breathe out, a strange struggle for the impassive Pokemon, something she herself recognized quite clearly.

Tentatively, she brought her hand up and grasped her hand on his, shaking it up and down with him, signifying their new founded promise.

And as they let go, both in tandem walked side-by-side as they began to walk out of the forest and to Ben's, and to some extent Mienshao's, own home. "Let's not waste any time then, Shao, I know my mom would love to meet you."

"Shao?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Doesn't feel right calling my friend by just her species. Don't know if you have a name, so how's Shao for a nickname?"

She knew a smile was drawn on her face, but she didn't care if he'd seen it or not. A name? She hasn't had heard someone call her one since she disowned the one she was given. But that was in the past, old history, and as they both walked out the woods, she knew very well it was time to head into a new future.

"I like it, Ben."

* * *

As the home came into sight for the two, Mienshao was rather surprised with what house Ben lived in; not some house in the middle of a street but instead a place more out into the rural side; a farm. She never would have expected him to leave here, though not that she ever had thought on it too hard, and as she came towards it her ran turned into a slight brisk as she closed the gate that surrounded the front door, the human she was once walking with was a number of seconds behind her as he too stood at the gate

"How...did you...beat me...back to my own home?" Ben panted as he rested on the small wall, his breathing long and heavy compared to Mienshao silent, yet deep, own. "You don't even know the way."

"Unlike you, I didn't use as much energy as I could running here, using as little as I needed to and holding back until I saw the finish line. If I hadn't done that, I might not have had enough stamina to speed forward and breeze past you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" He said in disbelief, knowing full well what she was doing. He shook his head at the, what he felt like calling 'smug', Pokemon as he walked past them and opened the door.

"Hey mom, I'm back!" He called out to his hidden mother as walked inside, yet kept the door open wide with his hand as his focus was not to the outside world. She could tell right away right he was doing, and she to stepped inside, he closed it behind her, Shao taking a little moment to note those about him. "I brought her back with me this time. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it-oh hello?" From the side of a doorway did a head pop out from the end of the hall, the the whole body as Shao got a full look at this mother she had wondering about even since Ben first talked about her.

"So you must be the Pokemon training my son. It is nice to finally meet you, my name is Holly." She held out a hand for her to shake, and Shao eagerly accepted it as she lightly shook her hand. Calm, soft-spoken and sweet, not that much like her son's more...abrasive nature.

Appearance wise, Ben didn't take that much after his mother at all, though not that she expected her to look like an older female version of Ben. She wouldn't have first thought the two are related at all, with their clear cut difference, but even then there was something about them that made it clear they were mother and son.

But not wanting to seem like an obtrusive guest in the mother's own home, the Pokemon quickly replied with "That I am, it is a pleasure to meet you two, Ms Holly. My name is Shao."

"Hey mom, is it cool if Shao crashes here for a while?" Ben butted in curtly, interrupted the conversion between the two woman before it even began. "She said she sleeps in the woods."

"Oh my, the woods!" Holly said in surprise, eyes wide, hand covering her mouth as Shao thought her expression leaned more on devastating news than a surprising fact. She was a Pokemon, Pokemon live in the wild, _did they both forget this?_ "Then of course she can stay here, by all means, I'll have a room ready for her as quick as I can."

"Oh no please, that won't be necessary, I'll have no problem resting on the coa-" But the mother was already away, quickly darting off to prepare a room for their new guest before Shao could already finish her sentence.

"Is she alright, Ben?" Said the rather confused Pokemon.

"Yeah, my mom can be a bit over-dramatic at times. Don't worry about it, she always means well. Anyway come on, we can't let her prepare your bed by herself." Ben walked past her, wanting her to follow as he lead her towards the guest room. Shao just shook her shoulders, realizing this may be a normal happenstance in this household, and if she's ever gonna fit it in, she may as well get used to it. Not that she minded all _that_ much, after all, a small price to pay for living in a home filled by such warm people.

And for the brief moment he looked her way, it finally clicked where the two's resemblance came from:

They both had the exact same shade as deep hazel eyes.

* * *

"Shao, how much longer on the meat?"

"Give it another five minutes, then they would have soaked for long enough." The Pokemon replied to the mother as they both stood in front of the kitchen counter, Holly chopping an onion as Mienshao ready with a chopping board of her own, prepared the sauce.

"Ben, dear, how are the noodles?"

"Still cooking in the water mom." He replied as he stared down to the stove with a bored look. It was obvious to Shao that cooking wasn't something he care much for. Shao shook her head at his lack of interest. That boy better find a girl who can cook or he better learn to cook himself. She did not want him living off cup ramen and fast food for the rest of his adult life.

"So let's see: carrots, cabbage, onions, squash-oh right the celery." It clicked into place for the mother as she rushed over and cut the celery into pieces. "I have to say, Shao, I've never heard of such an exquisite sounding dish before."

"Yes, Balmi is a fairly foreign dish. Learnt it years ago, it is nice to be able to cook it again, especially for such good company. The meat should be ready now anyway." Carefully taking the thick take of meat out of the marination she placed it on the chopping board, and with a hold of the knife, cut the meat in small bite size pieces with seemingly nothing but flicks of her wrist, not even having to hold the meat down to keep it in place as the knife sliced through it like butter. Ben, who had been taking his attention away from the noodles and to the two woman, was in such a shock at the way she handled the knife he had to pick his jaw off the floor! Shao knew full well he was watching.

Taking them over, she placed them in the heated wok and poured over the wok as the meat seard to life, Shao kept a close eye on it as Holly mixed the vegetables together, with Ben, on Shao's command, brought the heat down on the boiling noodles.

When in long enough Shao too brought the heat down on the meat, drizzling the meat with the marinade as they caramelized, the pieces coated in the thick sauce. After they were cooked, Holly added in the vegetables as Shao drizzled in the rest of the sauce.

And finally, Shao had Ben drain the noodles and added to the mix himself, as Shao grabbed a spatula and began twirling the ingredients together, both Holly and Ben watched in awe at her debt movements, the meat, veg and noodles all sliding around the bowl as she whirl the spatula with the commandment of a conductor leading an orchestra, the delicious smells like a symphony of delectable delight. Neither of the two could wait until they could tuck in.

But they did, they had to, and in a number of minutes too long it was finally ready as all three sat down with a plate of Balmi (and a side of steamed rice left to cook on it's own.) With the evening setting in, a soft warm light drafted in through the windows and highlighted the pleasant atmosphere of good company.

"What in the-"

"Oh my." The words of Ben, then Holly, spoke aloud as they both picked up their utensils. "I haven't used chopsticks for years." She stated as she inspected the wooden sticks. "Shao, dear, where did you find these?"

"I found three pairs of them in the cupboard. I have to say, I'm amazed you keep such a wide range of stock, I'm happily surprised we have everything we needed already down- Ben no, that's not how you hold them." Her attention swiftly focused to the other human in the room as she couldn't stand back and watch the human struggling with the foreign utensils.

"I've forgotten how to use these." He said in retaliation as whatever way he was holding them could not in anyway be used to hold anything.

"Just...hold still and give me your hand, I'll show you." As the Pokemon leaned over and started to teach him how to properly hold and utilize and the chopsticks, Holly watched silently with some rather knowing eyes, though she knew full well Ben had known her only for a few weeks at best, she could see the way the two seemed so comfortable with her, letting her touch him and show the metaphorical ropes.

And as Shao pulled away to let him use the utensils themselves Ben tucked in, grabbing a could pinch of meat, vegetables and noodles in one go and shoved them into his mouth, not a second passed later as sounds of yummy tastes exited his closed mouth.

"Enjoying it?" Shao asked rhetorically as Ben quickly grabbed another lot of food and again, shoved them into his mouth in a very unmannered way, the sauce dripping down his chin in such amounts that Shao wished it was mandatory for him to always have napkins on his person.

"It is very good, Shao." Holly commented on her son's behalf. "You must teach me this recipe-actually, if you could, do you know of any other similar recipes? It's rare for my boy to actually get into his veggies no matter how hard I try, always insisting he needs his meat first." She reached over a hand and surprise pinched Ben. "Though at least him being fat does mean his chubby cheeks are easier to pinch."

" _Muuum!_ " He said indignantly with a mouth full of food, both woman giving a silent laugh at his display, as any food that he didn't swallow came spitting out his mouth. "Not when I'm eating! Please."

"Oh you don't have worry, when I'm finished with him that won't a lick of fat protruding from his belly." Ben stared at Shao with an annoyed look, but said nothing as he'd rather focus on eating. "And if Ben wants me to cook more for him he'd better know I won't be doing it unless he comes to help me." Now the human stared at her with a surprised look, as she looked back with a smug look of her own, Holly in silence only smiled as she took a bite of her rice.

The days are going to get a lot more interesting from now on.

* * *

It was a fresh day, and a new day, and as Shao promised, today she will indeed be teaching the young prodigy how to fight from now on. Ben being a bit too eager as he ran off without her, Shao taking her time as she walked back to the forest, as she said, the forest is a better place to train than in the garden or field.

Though at least it will give him time to test out his new clothes she bought- a set of white loose shirt with toggles and free moving trousers, with an open, strapless pair of shoes.

So when she finally caught up to the human, who had a rather miffed expression on his face for having to wait too long (Which was about 4 minutes- she counted) she began her lesson.

"Now like I said, I will begin teaching you how to fight from here on- but don't think this is the end of any mental training, you still have a long way to go, both physically and mentally. But a promise is a promise, for today at least, so take in solace in knowing everything for today will be about how to fight- and for you to show you what you know about fighting. Now- stand next to me and follow my actions." He did as she asked, standing next to the Pokemon and like he had done before, followed her movements as she took a stance.

He tracked her moves as her hands curled into fists and pulled her arms into her body, she breathed in, then out, pulled her right arm in as her left slightly pulled out- then in one quick motion, her right hand straight forward in a punch, so fast Ben only registered what to do a second later as he too punched straight forward just like her. Shao slowly relaxed herself back into the defensive position as before, Ben the same, as she spoke his way.

"Again." He punched out and so did she, this time Ben was right behind her movement.

"Again." She repeated as they both punched out the same time, then relaxed. Unknowing to the male, all three times his teacher was looking his way, observing his punches, his stance his movements, and-

Well she can't really say unimpressed-she knew already he lacked any real training in this subject, so with a "Freeze! Don't move, stay like that!" she moved and walked towards him as he froze in place.

"Here, see, your legs aren't bent properly. Let me position them for you." She moved his legs into a more firm positions, legs a bit more bent down and forward. "Yes like that, keep your balance centered. Also..." She moved around to his right and grabbed his arm, pulling it straight out for him, her hand around his wrist as she stood close to him, her head nearly touching his shoulder with how close she was.

"...You're throwing your punches wrong. See when you punch your stretching the outside of your arm, using your triceps and back muscles, when you should be stretching your inside, with your biceps and chest muscles."

"Is it to do with strength?" Ben asked the Pokemon as she still kept a good grip on his wrist.

"Not exactly- see when you punch while stretching the outside of the arm," she moved his arm to stretch to the left, "your arm rotates inwards. But if you stretch the inside of your arm when you punch," she again moved the pointing of his arm, this time off to his right, "your arm flicks out the way, leaving you with ample room for you to strike quickly with your left hand. Allowing you to punch your opponent twice in quick succession." She let go and walked back to where she was before, though not taking a firm stance this time.

"Now I want you to pull off a quick 1-2 punch of your own, they way I told you. Don't forget to swing your chest in with your punches. Ready?" He pulled his hand back and assumed the position as before.

"Go!" And like a bullet he shot straight forward, hitting forward with his right punch, stretching with the inside with a straight, before he retracted it back in and shot forward with his left.

Both punches matched in strength and speed, Shao could tell, and they were as close to perfect as a man of his experience would likely muster. She was pleasantly surprised by this. "Very good...but know I want you do 100 punches perfectly- per each hand." And while she first thought he would gripe about this, he instead only looked her way and smiled with a toothy grin.

" _Only_ 100? Come on, I can do double that easily. I thought training was meant to be hard?" She could see how smug he looked, and in return mirrored his smug shot with an expression of her own, as she wondered just how long he can go with that amount of confidence under his belt.

"All right then: _300_ punches. Rotating fist each time. Put yourself back into stance and get ready." He pulled his arms back to his chest as he prepared for what was about to come.

"And...GO! 1...1...2...2...3...3..." _Form now on, it might start getting interesting to see just how far he will truly go._

* * *

"4...5…6...Keep going." Like any natural progression for fighting will go, the lesson after punches will go the second of most common forms of fighting, kicking. So for the lesson, she had do so by kicking the trunk of a hard tree. With each successful kick on the wood, the branches rattled and leaves fell a echoed knock banged out loud, as she had him practice a side-thrust kick.

She saw him bring up the knee to his chest before he kicked, the cocked position as she called it, and with a twist of his leg smacked the trunk with the heel of his foot before returning his posture back to the cocked position, than to the normal fighting stance, repeating on until Shao said fit to stop.

His strength is pretty fair, as he is putting a lot of force into his strikes, and his balance keeps improving with every kick, which is good, but his stance...oh wait…

"Hold on, Ben, can you stop for a moment." He stayed in his fighting stance as Shao walked up to another tree nearby his own, both settled nearby the river bank. "My apologies, but I have forgotten to explain to you one part about the kick; when you strike, you need to rotate on the ball of your foot, the heel end is pointed towards your target. Like this:"

She quickly took a stance by the tree, and with almost impossible speed struck the tree with a might snap, as she returned to her stance without even a pause. Ben was sure if had had blinked he would have missed everything. "See, watch my foot as I strike." She kicked again, as Ben watched her foot as she asked, and indeed her foot did rotate as she delivered around.

"Do this...every...time...you kick, if you want to do it properly." She continued talking, pausing to deliver a kick to the tree. While he listened and learned to what she demonstrated, he couldn't help but stare at her legs; they were obviously a lot shorter than his, but they exceptionally toned, muscular with no fat hanging onto them at all. One kick from her could cripple any ordinary legs, and in that regard he felt a little jealous of her, as he hoped that one day he could have strength like hers. Maybe...maybe one day, months in the future he could be as muscular as her.

"Ben...Ben are you listening?" He shook his head like a magic eight-ball as his focus was taken away by her athletic legs and back up to her face, the human gulped as he saw the annoyed look on her face. "I said, it's your turn. Stop looking at me and do a 100 kicks." He nodded quickly and without a word he began to strike the tree anneu, swiveling on the ball of his foot as best he could as he slammed into the tree. It wasn't the best, she could see, he did have problems with the both feet movements perfectly at the same time, but nothing that can't be solved within a bit more training.

 _Men and their wandering minds._ She thought to herself as she stared down to her own legs. _Not that it's the worst thing in the world, though._

* * *

"Now...I've taught you how to punch, I've taught you a different ways to kick. But now it's time to try a different, yet still very important part of professional fighting that you need to be taught. Do you know what that is?"

Slowly, the human pulled up a finger as the befuddled human could only think of very few things that would also be important in a fight, any experience with the subject that was not taught by her was essaintly passed to him by a rather nominal amount of action films and comic books he has seen over the years.

"It's not headbutting." Her blunt voice spoke before she let him answer, her bored look adding to the distinction that this is in fact not the right answer, so he slowly lowered his hand back down.

"The answer I was looking for is; how to counter punches. You can't ever solely rely on offensive to win a fight, a strong defense is just as important. Dodging, blocking and parrying, will be instrumental in winning many fights, and I will teach you how to all three, within due time. So for today, I will focus on countering basic punches; hooks and straights. Take a fighting stance for me please."

As he prepared his body Shao came forward and stood within striking distance of the human as she continued. "Now I want you to perform a hook to my face with your right arm. Don't intend for it to hurt, go slow, so you can see how to block." He nodded to her as he pulled a hand back and shot it around though at a slow speed, and as it reached Shao's head her body strafed to her own right, her left arm coming up with her as her forearm blocked the punch with ease.

"Now that I've successfully blocked you, this gives you a small but useful amount of time to punch back." With a swing Shao propelled her other arm forward with a fist and shot it straight towards his face, giving him to time to react as the fist stopped just inches from his face, the sight of her hand covered almost his entire field of vision as he could only blink at it, slowly reacting away after a few seconds as Shao draped her arms down, as he too pulled back and dropped his arms.

"When you block, don't forget to put force in your defense as they strike, you should act like a steel wall, staying steadfast in place and unbreakable. If you just pull your arm up and think that's it, an opponent with decent enough strength can break through easily. When they strike offensively, strike back defensively, keep yourself steady with your legs. Understand." He nodded firmly with a smile, Shao having little reason to believe he was fibbing, seeing firsthand him improving every day.

"Good. Now let us switch roles; I want you to block my attacks just like before. I will deliver it the same way as you, and I want you to block just like I did. Just note I won't be as slow or as weak as you did, but it won't be to any high degree, just enough for you to stop me if you trying to. Now: prepare yourself." Both took a stance as Ben watched and waited, she stood so still it was as if she became a statue, though he refused to be deterred by her, as he slowly breathed in and out.

Then it came, Shao whipping her fist around as she lashed at him. It came faster than he had expected it to, but even still, he refused to lose so just like her he copied her movements and pulled up his arm, just in time, as he completely managed to block the attack.

But even this isn't the end of the attack, as her attack still carried forward, like she has stated, it wasn't a weak punch either, as the force kept coming. As the realization hit him, he knew what he had to do, and instantly pushed his strength to his legs, his foot scraped across the ground, as he remained steadfast, refusing to budge, keeping his balance, his centre of gravity, planted; and finally, he fully blocked her blow.

And with a twist of his right foot forward, he pushed his body towards, swiveling to his right side, and shot out a punch right to Shao's own face, halting it just at it was inches away from her own face.

From standing still to keep herself steady to standing still out of shock, Shao did not move, only blinked at the sudden fist in her face. The hand obviously came from the human, but for the first time since she had known him she was shocked he managed to make her freeze from his own use of force.

And much like she herself did, Ben slowly backed away, letting his arms fall, as Shao stood there with a wide-eyed expression, only calming down after a few moments.

"How was that?" Ben asked with a smile, oblivious to how the Pokemon took a few seconds too long to regain her composer.

"Impressive." She blinked a few times. "You fully blocked my attack, even remembering about balance to keep yourself steady. If you didn't, you would have fallen to the ground with a sting on your cheek. Though, I never at any point intended for you to counter me, at least not yet."

"Oh I'm...sorry." He scratched the back of his head out of mild embarrassment. "I only meant to repeat what you did to me, I thought that was what you wanted me to do. You did it to me so...did I mess up?"

To his surprise, she shook her head, smiling as she came forward and patted him on his shoulder. "Not exactly, if anything, I'm amazed by what you did: as you did exactly what you should have done. You countered, just like in a real fight." She stood back and put her hand on her hips.

"You're improving at a considerable rate, so that is something you should actually be happy thrilled." And indeed, hearing that made him grin wide, though she wished he didn't look so prideful…

"Don't be acting so smug with yourself now. We've only just started your training for today; you're still a good number of months away before you can consider holding yourself in a fight. So be I should warn: it will only get harder from here. This week will be rigorous training; you want me to show you how to hit, so I will show you how to hit, you will get hurt, and it won't be pretty." If this gave the human any kind of fear, he didn't show it, as he remained still and cheerful, and Shao wondered just what it would take to break his resolve. Whatever it was, it is no longer something her training would make him do, she firmly believed.

"Now...prepare yourself, my student, because the day is not over yet."

* * *

She didn't break him, as it seemed. She was happily impressed of his refusal to quite, even in the hot shine, cold wind or the downpour of rain not once did he refuse to stop. Not until he had gone strong enough. Not until he could win.

And it was this notion, this dedication of training religiously, all for the sake of protecting others, is what touches her deeply. Though she kept it to herself, she greatly admires just how closely he followed his orders, no more complaints, which is good for her, yet not for her; as instead, he no longer wished to complain, no longer finding any reason to. Perhaps he has gone to respect the Pokemon like a student does his teacher, or maybe...as a true friend…

Either way, his training was far from over, and even with what she taught him, and had been teaching him, he was still a great number of lesson off from her saying his training is finished, as still has much to teach him.

Like for one of today's lesson, where she has him sitting down on the grass with his shirt off, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, as she smacked his body with a willow, berating him with cruel words as she told him this teaches him to keep calm, to not lash out in anger, as letting their words get to him can make him open to mistakes and those being taken advantage of.

"You'll never amount to anything." She spat as she slapped him with the stick. "You're useless." She smacked his shoulder with the piece of willow. "Nobody cares for you." Another hit with the willow. They may sting, but it won't hurt too much, nor leave any hard bruise. This part was to help him stop flinching, and with his eyes closed he wouldn't be able to see or know when she will strike.

With a little grin he couldn't see, she pulled the end of the stick up right to his nose and tickled it with the frayed end; she held back from laughing at seeing him try to keep a straight face as he scrunched up and tried his best not to sneeze, he couldn't move to stop her, so all he could do was hold back.

Feeling she's put him through enough of that, she kept on insulting him, calling him horrible names, telling him how 'pathetic he is, how useless and friendless he will always be', kept smacking his raw body with the willow, for a good few minutes longer until she's enough. Telling him she stopped, he opened his eyes and sighed a breath of relief as he relaxed his body.

"You've done well today. Didn't flinch or speak, that's quite splendid, I have to say." She complimented as he walked around him, patting him on the shoulder with his achievement. And yet, she could see the sadness in his eye, his forlorn face not what she had expected him to be like.

She bent down and spoke softly into his ears. "Is there a problem, Ben, or is looking sad just a default expression of yours?"

"I...do you think..." He stammered his words as he looked behind to meet Shao's own eyes, the glimmer that he always shined when he was excited left his eyes bare, the sight of this made her frown. "Do you really think that? That I'll never amount to anything in my life?" She blinked in surprise at his words. They weren't meant to him question himself like this, just be annoying...as it seems, Shao has got quite a lot to learn about her friend.

And as she slowly pulled her arms down the front of his shoulders she spoke softly into his ears once again. "So long as you put your mind into, you can accomplish any goal you want. After all, isn't that why you're here: to become strong enough to win? If you put even just ten percent as much effort into accomplishing your goal as you do when you train with me, you can do anything. Figure out what you want to, then charge into it with confidence." She pulled away and stood back up straight, tapping him lightly on his scalp with a smile. "You're not useless, don't you ever think that about yourself."

"Yeah...yeah." He rubbed at his cheek, out of sight of the Pokemon. "Do you...want to start again? I'm not sure if I failed that or not." But she shook her head as she replied in earnest.

"On the contrary, you did remarkable well. Besides, I think we both had enough of training for today. Let's head home for today, I'll teach you how to make Tempura fish with rice." She held out a hand for him to grab and he took it pleasantly, standing up as he smiled again. "Really?"

"Yes, now let's head home and remove yourself from these bostrive thoughts." As they walked out, it was only until they were close to home did they realize they both were still holding hands. They laughed it off at the time, though, neither admitted they found it more than simply amusing.

* * *

Back to the posts on this day, though a bit more evenly spaced out this time, and unlike last time, small sacks filled with sand and mud hung above the tall branches with string tied to them.

Today was not a simple session of balancing and jumping on the stakes, but instead this time she has him using a wooden sword, carved by the talented Mienshao herself, to hit each and every sack until he meets the final post, the sacks arranged so that with every jump he must hit a bag with the carved wood before landing on the next post; an exercise more difficult than it seems, even with someone who's already had training with balance like Ben.

So it was only a matter of time until Ben misjudged a step, a little too focused on hitting a sack than on his next position of footing as he landed too near the edge, and, with a strange sense of deja vu, landed on the ground, albeit this time, he prepared for the fall and landed with his hands and knees hitting the floor as he recovered quickly, Shao strolling towards him quietly as he saw her coming.

"Yeah, yeah, start again, I know the drill." He spoke without dignity as he dusted off his hands, shaking his head as Shao picked up on his motions, clear to her he wanted to say something.

"Well, what is it you want to ask me?" Ben would have been surprised with her knowing he wanted to speak his mind about something, if it wasn't the first time she had done something like this.

"It's just..." He picked up the sword he dropped on the ground as he inspected it shape, the curve, lack of any guard on the hilt as he ran his fingers across the oak grain. "I don't get the importance of all this. I can see the reason why moving around and hitting targets but...I don't get the sword. Why am I now suddenly hitting things with a sword? It doesn't make any kind of sense."

Shao didn't reply straight away with her voice, opting instead by slowly walking up towards him, her hands placed behind her back as she stopped just a foot in front of him as looked at him eye to eye.

And only a second later did he feel his balance shift and his right leg give out under him as he fell to the ground on his back, so little time to prepare that all he could do was notice her left foot turn and move back to its original spot, and as he fell, he already knew exactly what caused all this to happen.

"Hey that was uncalled for." He stated calmly as he got back up, those few seconds of not looking forward gave Shao enough to walk up right next to him again and with a flick of her foot once again she tripped the human back to the floor.

"Now you're just mocking me." He stood himself back up once again, and again Shao came forward and lunged her foot towards him, but this time the human jumped away at the last second, giving of a cheering "Aha!" as he leaped back, yet unfortunately Shao already made her move forward as just as Ben landed on the floor she struck out her foot and like before he fell backwards and landed to the floor.

He did not get up this time, whether out of annoyance or just the actual knowledge that Shao may very well do that for a fourth time, she never cared of which of the two was the reason, instead she walked right over to him, Ben mumbling something under his breath too quiet for her to hear and calmly stood on his chest, his eyes did not look her way as he practically gave up fighting back.

"Remember: If you lose your balance in a fight with those who intend to kill you; you're dead, simple as that. If they knock you down, they'll pile on you and you're had it. Not every fight will be on level ground, you should be ready to fight balanced on a branch, a pipe, up a hill, on slippery rocks or even a rope." She got off his body and offered him a hand up.

"There is also something else you need to be taught, while we're training with swords." She said simply as she turned and walked away, picking up the wooden sword and throwing it his way. He catched it easily as he took a hold of the grip.

"So...what you want to to go back on the posts or...what?" He fiddled with the sword for a number of seconds, taking his eyes off the Pokemon long enough for her to silently grab something else hidden out of sight, yelling out a "Catch!" As she threw it his way, Ben having only a moment to react as he managed to grab the flying object out of the air before it hit him, quickly inspecting the unknown object to reveal...it's just another wooden sword, looking identical to the first one, as he now held both in each hand.

"Also remember; not every fight is a one on one battle. It is very likely you will be up against multiple opponents at a time, especially in the case of those bullies. You will need to be taught how to fight many opponents at once, and though it may be hard for you to be taught that by me alone, I can still teach you what I know." While he nodded to what she said, agreeing with what she said completely, there was something that scratched at the back of his mind.

"So...why the swords then? I won't be fighting them with these, am I?" She shook her head as she walked towards him, speaking as she shuffled to him.

"I am also teaching you how to use a weapon, as they may be a time when you need to fight with one. As much as I can teach you to kick and punch, those aren't an effective strategy against a sharp blade. This is more a precaution than any serious future preparation, but I do not wish for you to go in a fight bare-handed against one wielding a dangerous weapon." As she stood before him, she took a fighting stance, arms up and forward.

"Now think of those swords as an extension of your own arms, and defend yourself." And not an instant later did she smack her arm forward as the sleeves of her fur whipped forward and cracked the air, just a distance away from his face as Ben took a step back in fright.

"Defend yourself from my sleeves! Use the swords! Don't hesitate!" She commanded as she closed the distance and began snapping at him with her whip-sleeves, every snap of her attacks Ben took a step away as he dodged at the attacks.

"The swords are your arms! I've taught you how to defend!" She called as she kept striking at him a few more times as Ben focused only making sure not to get hit, not wanting to know just how painful a single hit of those will do on him. Put her words called to him, and though lacking the exact training with a weapon such as this, he was taught how to defend with his hands, so he steeled himself, seeing the next attacking incoming, and with a raise of his sword, struck forward at her, not to her body but her arm, as the sleeves and wood collided, Ben blocking the attack effectively as Shao smiled at him finally start to pick up.

"Keep going!" She encouraged him as she didn't stop her own assault on him as she kept whipping at him, switching hands each strike as Ben stayed on the defensive, managing to block most of the attacks coming his way.

But with a twist of her body, in a skillful move she lowered her body and grabbed at the dirt, twisting back up and with a throw soil came heading in his direction, but as he blocked it did little to stop most of the mud as he landed on his face, he grunted at the force as the dazed human wiped away at the dirt.

But just as he was able to open up his eyes she already made a move, snapping an arm forward with her sleeve, as Ben was unable to react quick enough in time as all he could do was freeze as her sleeve whipped just an inch away at his face, feeling the the movement of air on his eyebrows as Shao quickly retracted it back and explained herself to the human.

"You have honour, Ben, something I am proud to say I admire in you, but many enemies do not, especially bullies of any kind. You may fight with fairness and reason, but those you may go up against care only for winning, and are not afraid to get dirty in order to win, literally in this case. I will teach you how to defend against those as well. People can be cruel and nasty, and no doubt those are words you would describe any future enemies, so expect them to fight in the same way." He rubbed off the rest of the dirt from his face as he readied himself, unfazed from her unexpected action, not barking back about being cheap, but keeping mellow.

She smiled with silent knowledge.

* * *

"48...49...and 50." She counted down the numbers as she relaxed at the fifty mark from where she stood. "You did well for this, not stopping once. Good job."

Yet, of where she stood was not on a simple branch or rock. Instead, she stood on Ben's own feet, high in the air, as Ben himself stood on his own hands, outstretched, body straight, as he faced upwards with his legs. As only moments ago did Shao train the human by doing handstand push-ups as she herself acted as a weight.

She jumped off the human with ease and landed back to the common ground. "Can you get down by yourself?" She asked from in front of him, his head popping out from under his chest.

"I should be fine." He replied as he began to rest, the strain of the added weight and balance pushed him to his limits, by thanks to her, those limits were a lot easier to break. "We've done push-ups a lot, so I think I'm getting used to using so much of my strength. Like when you had me filling up a-" As he tried to gradually lower himself down from his position, his hand gave out under him, slipping forward and causing his momentum to fall backwards as he was unable to stop himself.

"AH!" He yapped as he landed to the floor with an thud, smacking the ground with his body as he felt his breath jump out of him.

"Ben!" She quickly ran to his side, feeling ashamed she didn't react fast enough to catch him as he kneeled by his torso. "Are you alright?" She grabbed at his chest as she helped him get off the grass.

"Yeah I'm fine." He laughed, still feeling the sting from the fall as got to his knees. "Don't worry it was only a fa-OW!" As he put pressure on his right leg to stand back up an immense pain shot through his knee, not knowing the fall had him landed knee first his weight and force slammed into it first until he huddled by it to soothe the pain.

"You have sprained your knee." She quickly realized as she inspected the spot.

"It's nothing." He shot back through the grit of his teeth, his hands shaking as she could see through his obvious lie. "Don't worry about it, it's only a little pain. Just give me a minute." She was saddened at his look, as knowing how much he wanted to continue, he could do very little in his condition, and his stubbornness didn't help him at all.

Words won't help him, but actions will, as Shao trailed her arms to him, one under his arced legs, the other on his back, as she held his weight, and making sure he won't be putting any more pressure on his sprain, she lifted him off the ground, him only quickly noticing a second after as he felt his body shift.

"Shao, what are you-"

"You are in pain, Ben, and no matter how much you want it to happen, you can't just shrug off this for a few minutes and continue like nothing happened. I am going to have to put our training on hold for the time being."

"And don't you argue-" She looked him dead in the eyes as he slammed his mouth back shut, just a second ago wanting to refuse his own hiatus. "-This isn't something you can walk off. You will need to rest up for at least a week. Yes, I know it sucks but you cannot be trained when you can barely walk. Do not try to fight this, it will only prolong your break. Only focus on relaxing at home for now, it's the best thing you could do for yourself."

And as she finished she shifted forward, carrying the human securely in her arms as she walked away, Ben starting to feel embarrassed as he realized not simply where she was taking him, but really how far it was.

"Wait- are you going to carry me home back like this? Hold on- don't do that- what if someone sees me?" He struggled in her grasp as he began to dread at the sight of someone seeing him like this, Mienshao only shook her head at him.

"No one will laugh at you, Ben."

"They will. I know the people who live around. I'd rather not get laughed at for being bridal carried home by a female."

"Are you...embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Of course not, I don't care if people see you with me." She smiled a little at that. "I care that I am embarrassed to be seen carried home like a woman on her honeymoon." Her smile grew a bit wider as a naughty little thought popped into her head.

"Then would you prefer I carry you over my shoulder like you were a sack of potatoes?"

"What-NO, that's worse."

"Then shut it, if I hear one more complaint out of you I'm draping you over my right shoulder." She warned, looking serious to him, and the sight of her expression was enough for him to keep quiet, though he quickly ended up sulking to himself silently as Shao held back her grin., not stopping her walk for the journey home.

* * *

Getting a sprained knee wasn't the absolute worst thing in the world, the thought popped into Ben's mind, after all, it means the first thing he gets to do when coming back home is take a good long soak in the bath then at least he should enjoy it while he can.

Well no, the first thing he gets to do when coming back home with a sprained knee is convince his shrieking mother that he doesn't need to be taken to the hospital as quickly as she could drive him. At least Shao is very good at convincing her.

Still, details details, and the hot water feels really nice on his injury, so for now he should enjoy this while it lasts.

"How are you holding up?" The voice of his friend called out from inside the open door, and looking at her he could see her holding what looks like bark in her hands, a small concerned expression on her face.

"Doing just fine actually." He replied with a carefree grin, leaning his back on the edge of the bathtub. "This is just what I needed."

"That's good." She said back as she walked towards him. "I have some things here I would like to give you." To his surprise she didn't stop by him but instead walked right towards the middle of the bathtub.

"Wait what are you doing?" He scrambled around from his position as she leaned over the tub, Ben struggling to cover himself up under the water as he felt abashed at the idea of her seeing his junk.

"This is willow bark. I'm putting it in the water to give you a herbal soak." She explained, completely unfazed by Ben's doing as he cupped both his hands over his crotch.

"Yes but don't just **look** over the tub like that. I'm not covered up here, you know." He ranted to her as she instead just rolled her eyes at his shouts.

"Oh calm down, Ben, it's not as if I'm trying to look at it. Besides, I am an adult, and it's not as if you've got anything I haven't seen before." She replied as she replaced them in the bath not bothering to look her way.

Her words gave Ben some food for thought. "Wait, nothing you've seen before...which humans jewel's have you been spying? Just how many men have you seen naked-Oof!" His words caught short as he received a piece of willow bark to his face.

"Don't say such obscene things." She stood herself back far enough so his 'meat and two veg' were out of sight for him, to properly wash himself

"Besides, a lady never spills of her romantic accounts." She said an almost caricature like way, with the way she flared her arms around it was a little amusing to the human, if he had to admit it.

"Yes well the _lady_ I see better not looks towards my romantic account." She tutted at his remark, yet as she watched him move over and grab the body wash from the side she couldn't help but admire his physique:

He has a nice body with good muscle tone, she noted silently, and his frame is perfect for building a strong base of muscle. She could tell his bones were neither too small nor too thick, and his body was not big, but also not weak or fragile either. He sported a strong back, perfect for building a solid frame.

Not too mention he has a cute behind. _Not bad..._

"What you staring at?" The voice of Ben interrupted her slight train of thought as her stare at a particular place of the male went on for a tad too long. She shook her head vigorously as the realization of what she was focused on hit her mind like a hammer, who's only saving grace was Ben not knowing at what part of him exactly her eyes were goggling.

"I was just-" she coughed loudly in her hand as she eyes looked away, a little tinge of rose was hidden on her cheeks. "Thinking of how I will strip away the last bit of baby fat on you as I mold you into a lean, built machine." She grinned a bit too hard as she said this, Ben just blinked at her with a look of confusion.

"Well I'll leave you to you bath. Get better soon." She excused herself promptly and closed the door behind her without a second to spare, gone for now. And right then and there, Ben slowly trailed his down to his chest, pinch at his belly as he looked it over, his mind in deep thought as he mulled over her words, and, only a few seconds later did his eyes wander back up, to the only door, and said aloud to the Pokemon that had left:

"What do you mean **baby** fat?"

Meanwhile, behind the door itself Shao had not as strongly excused herself from the premises as she had promptly stated, her eyes wide as she felt her heart race in her chest, yet her breathing deep and slow as she slowly regained herself, blinking a few times as she came to the full realization of what had happened, and most importantly, what she had to think on the subject for herself; no jumping around the subject for her.

"Well that's...something I need to sit and down and give myself time think about by myself." Gently, she let go of the doorknob and began a gradual trudge away from the bathroom and to the garden outside, where she hoped would lend to her some answers.

* * *

It was a new day, and while Ben's minor injury still prevented him taking on any rigorous training exercises, she still had him do minor exercises that wouldn't strain his injury, and the plus side with all this is that it gives her a fair excuse to teach him certain styles of fighting that don't require any physical activities, such as with

"Pressure points." Mienshao started to explain to the human as he sat on the floor, with an old pillow to help rest his knee. "The human body, and any true body really, has vital areas that are extra sensitive, and if struck can create potent changes to the body. These are known as pressure points, as adding pressure in any of these exact spots can dispute a person's balance of energy flow." He nodded as he followed along.

"And while many believe using acupuncture can help relieve many symptoms, from easing pain to improve better health, do not forget that many areas of the body are extremely weak, and even dangerous to the victim, places that when struck can actually kill the intended victim, even if that was not the intention." He nodded again to her, this time more slowly as he showed a worrying facial expression with that last part.

"Tell me, do **you** know of any vital areas on the body?" Ben blinked at her question as he quickly struggled to recall all his memories as he tried to find any possible answers for her question.

"I...er..." He stammered as there came nothing from his rather simple head.

"Come on. Sensitive areas on the body. Places that can cause serious damage if hit. You know at least one." She twirled her hands like a fishing reel as she encouraged him on, mouth open agape as she let him think for himself.

"The...oh...um…

The Balls!" He finally managed blurted out loud.

Shao felt a sweat drop down her face as she just barely managed to hold back a face palm for his sake, and with a slow inhale then exhale, she continued on with her talk as she quickly addressed his choice.

"While I can agree that definitely is a...sensitive part of the male's anatomy, that's not what I was referring to. The body has certain points on the body, found the same in males and females, that you should watch out for when striking an opponent, less you main them dearly. The front of the neck, for example, is extremely vital for a person's survival, and the Adam's Apple, if crushed, will kill a man. The temples of the skull are also vulnerable, and if broken can kill.

And even if you hit a non lethal spot, these areas can still main a person for life. A broken rotator cuff in an arm renders it useless, and the damage may be permanent. **Never** use more force than necessary. Only use lethal force if his foes intend to kill, you or someone else, and even then, it should be the absolute last resort."

"Be warned; the justification of taking a life is not a simple matter. It is both complex and heavy, and will weigh heavily on the heart for the rest of your life." Her tone shifted low as she not spoke, but only muttered out the last part. Ben didn't seem to focus on this part as he thought over her teaching. _The justification of taking a life._

Taking a life.

"It can be easy to justify, if someone thinks it serves a greater good. Many evil people never thought they were so, and even had good intentions, but along the way, it was twisted and changed. Those who do not know the dangers of wielding me, will be ruled by me: power."

"But..." Ben began as was in still in deep thought. "After you've said all that, just when exactly is that force considered justified? If it really is that dangerous, when would I ever be able to do so that seems right? I never wish to...take a life, but if I ever find myself with that decision, how would I know doing so would be justified?"

She did have a quick answer, as she almost fidgeted in place as she struggled to let out her answer. She looked away, unable to meet his gaze, as she rubbed her arm, and finally finding the strength to reply, she whispered out:

"Protecting a child..."

And for a few seconds later, neither spoke a word, Ben not sure how to respond to this as Shao forced herself back in shape as shook her head to clear her mind. With a quiet cough, she continued on.

"Even so, justified or not, it is best you learn the vital areas of an opponent, so as to know which parts of the body you shouldn't strike with great force. Though I may have trouble helping you remember since I...actually Ben, it's a bit of a longshot here, but do you own any anatomy books?"

"I...still have my old biology books from school. At least one of them might have that. Why?" He asked as she led him inside, a good idea already was making itself become real.

With a **slam** she dropped the book onto the kitchen table as Ben studied the cover; it was one of his older school Biology books from near the end of his education years. Old and tattered over time from both use and disarray, only reasons it still stayed unused up in his room for so long due to his mother having reluctance of him throwing it away. Huh, too think that her saying he may need to use it one day actually came true.

"This old book should suffice." Shao stated as she took a seat right next to the human and opened the book to the correct page, as pictured on was the drawn image of a naked human body. "Now, the human body has five vital organs that are essential for its survival: Brain, Heart, Lungs, Liver and Kidneys. Take good care with these spots, both against your opponent and yourself, as taking damage to them is severe. Though thankfully they're protected heavily by the skeleton, the best spot to strike an opponent to incapacitated is with their stomach, since it's the biggest area with no bones on them. See, compare this image to the one on the right, showing the placement of the rib cage. Striking under there will be painful for your opponent..."

Yet as Shao continued with her teaching, Ben following along with her lessons, neither noticed the woman watching them from the back. Holly, just passing by stopped when she saw the two and watched with quiet interest-

And smiled at the sight.

The mother knew just how bad her son had with education at school. He's alway had difficulty learning in the past, being argumentative with teachers, getting into so much trouble to the point of numerous suspensions, and yet here he is, sitting down, no yelling, no complaining of boredom, it's as if Ben wants to learn from her.

 _Shao, you really must be something special to have my son so invested with your teachings. You've taught my son so much, more than just how to fight, you are a real friend to him, I hope you will realize that._

With a turn of her head she walked away, leaving the two to finish they're lesson in peace, all the while her big smile stayed on her face throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

"And they after that had happens, what happens when she goes for just a piece of chocolate? Eats half of the entire box that's what!" Shao giggled in humor as both her and Holly laughed at the woman's stories of her friends.

As it seems, while making a great friend with Ben, she has also made a good friends with his mother, becoming fast friends with the woman, as any moment not spent alongside Ben, she usually stayed around Holly, finding a new female companion that she had been lacking for some time.

"And I told her before all that, that she will ruin her diet if she's tries just one." Shao laughed more as Holly finished her story, adding to this: "As it seems, willpower is not one of her fortes."

Holly nodded at her as she looked over to the Pokemon, sipping at her tea as she pondered something about her.

"You know Shao, I've known you for quite some time, but I never asked, who taught you how to speak? If you don't mind my question."

"Not at all." She waved it off. "I was actually taught years ago by my trainer. With how close we were getting, it was only a matter of time until he taught me his language. It's very useful now, I doubt I could have taught Ben if I didn't speak."

"Oh it's a 'he' trainer now?" Holly raised one of her eyes as she smirked towards her. "Is it someone my boy should be worried of now?"

"What? Oh no, nothing like that." She waved it off with a cheery smile. "You don't have to worry about him being in the picture, I'm a free Pokemon now. That part of my past is put behind me. My trainer...he can't hurt anyone no longer. There is no reason to be...afraid of his presence-" A sudden tap on her shoulder brought her out of her inadvertent visage as Shao looked to see Holly's hand on her shoulder, herself leaning forward off her chair as she gave the Pokemon a warm, caring smile, her soft features put Shao at an ease as she now realized she needed.

"It's okay, Shao, don't force yourself to tell me, all right. You don't need to delve into it if you don't want to." She lowered herself back to the chair as she didn't take her eyes off her friend. "You don't need to think you have to share your problems so others can understand. But we will listen, if you need us to." She took a sip from her tea as Shao slowly nodded in agreement.

"Maybe someday, I'll tell you." Both exchanged a smile to each other, as Shao settled down in her seat.

"And I'll be willing to wait until you're ready. Say, as a trade, why don't you ask me any question you'd like? I'm sure you might have a few to ask me? Don't hold back no, I'll answer it any way you like?"

"Well..." She scratched at her chin as one particular question came to mind, one she'd knew it was best not to ask so casually, already having a number of answers of her own in mind.

"If you're fine with me asking this; where is Ben's father? I've never seen a mention of it by either you or Ben." Holly's expression faltered as she took another drink from her mug, Shao could pick out her mumbling what date it is today, and that it's the ten-year anniversary of 'that day'.

"Ben's not home, is he?" She asked bluntly, as Shao took a second to contemplate what was going on with her.

"I...I don't think so no, last I saw him he went out about half an hour ago. Why?" Holly looked her way, her eyes lightly glazed over as she rubbed at them.

"Today is...a very special day, for us both actually. It's an important date, especially as it's been a decade since it happened...I know where my son would be by now, Shao. If you meet him, you will find your answer..."

 _"...Just, be gentle with what you say to him, please. I've know what he is like when he's there, be soft with your words, that determined boy of mine no longer appears when were there."  
_ Those words resonated with Shao when she realized where her destination ended and in the instant she walked into the place she knew the exact answer to her words.

She was in a graveyard, desolate and quiet. Not creepy, just forsaken by those who do not wish to think about death. It took only a turn round the corner to spot where her friend had disappeared to; as he sat slumped in front of a gravestone, his lethargic posture and muted appearance already told enough for Shao to approach quietly as his back was turned to her.

"Ben..." She spoke softly as she walked towards him, the human in question slightly jumped with shock from the soft but sudden calling of his name, though he settled right after, not having to turn his head to know who it was.

"What?" He only said as he getting staring straight ahead at the carved rock in front of him. He was being curt to her, by she took Holly's advice as she kept her distance, yet close enough for her to lean her head round and examine the stone; and on it, she could make out a name: **BRIAN APPLETON**.

The same last name as her two human friends. Underneath, an elegy of the missed man. With the date of his death listed at the bottom; and now it all made sense to her as the date of his death, as it matched up to the date of today.

She was about to speak anew, but before she began she took a seat right behind Ben, two feet away, resting with her legs crossed as she opened her mouth: "How you holding up?"

"...Fine." He was apprehensive with talking to her, the pain of a loved one gone, she new this feeling all too well. It hurts, it can never truly go away, like a scar, stitched onto you own heart. With each memory it pumps, each pump caused another ache that spreads throughout your entire body. Sometimes, it does feel best to be alone as you suffered the pain in silence, but in reality, revealing to someone can help in ways being isolated can never achieve.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shuffled about in his seat, but remained quiet during, and a few seconds after as Shao waited patiently for his reply. The whole area was bathed in an almost complete silence, as if the world has momentarily stopped, just for the two of them.

"About what?" He finally let out, not a whisper of emotion on his tongue.

"Your father. What happened to him?" She encouraged him to keep talking to her. She hated to hear the silence from him. "Please talk to me Ben. It does help when you talk about it, I can assure you, and I'm more than willing to listen."

For a few seconds longer, he didn't speak, nor even breathing from him could be heard from Shao's precise ears, and just for a moment, Shao thought she might have been forcing him into something he truly hated doing, but to her relief, he, even though slowly, started to speak.

"It happened ten years. During one night. It happened after I went to bed, as I later found out, so I didn't even know the day it happened. My mom explained it all to me, when I was older; my dad...he was out one night on his own and went for a night walk but...an old man driving a truck came driving by the road...and hit him. He...didn't even make it past the rest of the night." The paused he gave after was enough for Shao to reflect on his words, and to keep the conversation happening.

"And this old man; do you blame him for killing your father?"

"How can I?" This question shocked Shao slightly, not the answer of a few she had expected to hear from him. "It wasn't even his own fault. The brakes on his truck failed, he ran through the red light and hit my dad by complete accident. The thing is, Frank- his name- felt horrible by what he had done, he even asked to be jailed for what he had done. He didn't, but he paid for the funeral expenses, he even gave us the farm for an apology. He apologized even more after all that. How can I blame him, it wasn't his fault, my mom didn't blame him, she even made friends with him after. He was close to our family after, like a grandfather I never had. I...I can't blame him. No matter how hard I want to, I can't hate him. Not after he was being so nice to my mom and me."

She thought more on this, and came up with another question for him.

"And where is Frank now?"A few seconds later he responded, not with his words first but a hand pointed outwards and off to a place somewhere else in the cemetery.

"He is in the cremated area over there...he died two years ago." He retracted his hand back to its original spot. As Shao continued a few seconds after.

"Death happens, Ben, and there really is nobody to blame, either from an accident or from age. Life isn't always pretty, it rarely is sometimes. When it's not, it's horrible and cruel, and we can't do anything about it."

"I know that!" He shouted out loud, she could see him slightly tremble from his yell. "I know there's nothing I could have done, or I can now! I know he's dead and not coming back, alright! I just...I just miss him okay." She wasn't prepared for what was to come, as without warning the human shoved himself forward and brought his hands around to hug the rock as he laid his head on the stone, tears stained the rock and weeped out loud, his voice but a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless:

"I miss my daddy."

Without even thinking on it Shao jumped forward and brought Ben into a hug, shushing his cries as she rocked him back and forth, as Ben ignored her pleas and continued to mourn. She held him close, grasping onto him for dear life as she felt his pain, the pain of missing a loved one, but also, the pain of doubting his intentions, as any fear she had for him melted away.

Ben was nothing like his previous trainer. This was Ben's true nature, not like the dark heart of her old trainer, but a sweet, broken soul who hides behind his tough outer veil like shell. As she wiped his tears away, she innerly promised Ben that from now on she would redouble her efforts for him, and not just with the training. She will help him every step of the way and be there for him through the pain and turmoil.

* * *

And she did.

She never took any time off from training Ben, physically, mentally and spiritually, she was always by his side when she needed to be, and made sure he didn't slack in exercising. She made him meditate, exercise and know the every ins and outs about his training, his strength, his weaknesses, his flaws and his excuses.

No matter if it was rain, snow, mud, sand, hot, cold, or wind, he trained in them all the same.

She taught him everything she knows, from every kick, to every punch, to every single slightest of movement, from perfecting his balance, his stance and his breathing to learning about every form and perception, perceiving the opponents movements, to knowing his own limits.

So it lead to this day, almost a year since he first met the human, through the hardships and yells, to the joys and victories, his commitment never strayed and neither did she, as, together, the two made it up to this point.

Today, she lead him to a tree to a part of the forest he had never been, going through the grassy floor as he walked behind her, until they walked out into a clearing, and to his awe, looked upwards over the hill to see a very incredible site.

Beyond the clearing was an open hill, yet despite the densely packed trees that laid behind him, there were none that lived on the hill itself, as if the whole area was purposely designed so no common spruces or basic deciduous hanged around it. There was but one tree that actually rested on the top; as upon the centre of the hill, that area there rather flattened out, was a mighty oak that stood high above the rest, as if it was the king of of this forest.

As he continued staring in amazement, he only noticed he was behind Shao by a good few meters, she never stopped to let him have his time to look, and realizing this he quickly rushed forward behind as the two walked up the slope and to this lone tree.

"Now then, Ben, today I'm going to have you test your strength. I've tested your balance, reflexes, stamina and endurance. So this is next." She stated as she sat herself down on low branch. "You see that part of that branch?" She pointed to a part of the tree she was sitting on, further up to a point nearer than Ben then herself. "I want you to break it in half with your bare hand." The look he gave was one of a _You-must-be-joking?_ kind of vibe, though Shao was half expecting that kind of look anyway.

"Do it with a single chop, put all your strength in that one hit, and break the branch. Yes, you can do it, I know you can. You know how to swing a chop, and how to use your strength, this should be easy for you." She motioned with her head for him to try, and as he took her eyes off her and to the branch itself, he stared at the piece of wood with uncertainty.

It was no mere twig, that much was easy to see. This was a BIG oak, and the thickness of this branch help to complement that remark. It was green and looked sturdy enough...can he even break it. To him, his hand was the one most likely to break if he tried.

But Shao believed he could do it, and if she believes in him, so he must be able to do it. So with a deep breathe he walked right up to the branch and stared it down. Even with Shao believing in him, he still wasn't sure he could do it. But...might as well, he's come this far, why stop now?

He breathed in deeply as he relaxed himself, bringing out an arm and clenching it into a knifehand as he rested the side on the branch, and with a breathe out he tested the water, bringing his arm up and down to feel the curve of his swing, before he brought all the way up steeled himself….

And swing it down hard onto the branch!

...Only for a second later for him to cry out in pain as the branch remained unbroken, which Ben thought couldn't be said for his poor hand, as the human jumped around clenching his hand to his body. Shao meanwhile, only shook her head slowly, though feeling bad for him, she knew instantly the reason for his failure.

"You told me I could do it!" He shouted to her as his body almost fell in a fetal position.

"You could, if you muster all your strength into it." She stated calmly. "You held back; you held back out of being unsure of yourself, for fear of actually getting hurt. That might be reasonable, but it won't help you in the end. You need absolute confidence you could do it, you cannot hold back, all of your strength is needed. How's your hand, by the way?" He was longer keeling forwards in pain by now, it was still numb, but Shao could tell the pain was largely from shock than lasting damage.

"If it's fine, go right ahead and try again, this time, _all your strength._ Don't forget that." She reclined back on the branch as she watched the human carefully, Ben looking at her with some glint of annoyance as he turned back to the branch and stared it down. _It is just a branch. Just a big old branch I can snap. I can do this, I won't be defeated by some overgrown stick._ He felt it, his rush of anger targeted at the wood. _No wood can stop me. Nobody can stop be._

He breathed in deeply, thought this time he took a strong stance, bending his knees and lowering his body as he placed his hand back on the branch, clenching it into shape and pulling it back. _All my strength, no holding back…_ Her felt his anger edging him on as his whole body tense up, all his muscles froze as he aimed himself at the wood. His teeth snapped together, he felt himself hiss through them. And finally, he struck.

 **Snap**

The unmistakable sound of wood breaking, the seconds between now and before he hit practically disappeared as he stared at his hand in shock.

There it was, below the area of the cut branch, _shivering_ out of sheer shock, as he registered what had happened; on the grassy floor, laid the green branch, motionless, cut off from the tree, silent.

Joy, this was the first thing he felt when he saw the cut. Nothing else came, nothing else is needed to, as his lips slowly pursed into a huge smile. And only a small moment later he screamed up high into the air, lifting both hands as he cheered his victory, laughing in delight.

"I did it! I actually did it!"

Shao watched on with a smile, thinking to herself those words she hoping to say for some time now:

 _It is finally time._

* * *

It was oddly...tense, if that word would be fine to use here, deathly quiet too, Ben could feel it in the air as he tied up his boots. It was finally the day. Finally the day of his revenge on those bullies. It felt almost...bizarre to him now, spending so much time leading up to this day, and now here it was.

He was ready, those were her words to him. He felt ready, in a way, he felt stronger, faster, more athletic, more trained, it was...right for him, in a sense.

"I know where they are now." The voice of Shao from the doorway got his attention, and there she was, looking as calm and peaceful as ever. As it seemed, she had spent her time looking for the same trio. While she made him get ready with his new clothes; combat fatigues and boots. He thought he looked like a soldier, though, there was something right about him wearing a uniform…

He smiled at her as he stood up, not just for this, but for everything she had done. She refused any payment when he asked of her, she did not just this for any money or reward for her services, she did it to help him grow stronger.

And as he began his inevitable walk out, he offered a small "Thank you." as he passed her, she offered no words back, but just a simple nod.

The air was quiet. Yet it somehow fit for this moment.

The playground. This was where she saw them last. Odd, yet… to him, fitting with their own childish behavior.

He knew the way, and as he got closer, he felt his anger, his rage and hate, bubbling up like a carbonated drink. He found his own hands refusing to listen to him as they shook into fists, but he breathed in deeply, then out, forcing his hand to relax as they came into view.

Saying 'They haven't changed' would be understatement, as Ben noticed just what they were doing, kicking sand into the faces of little kids, couldn't even be any more than 6 years old, as they children ran off screaming from the stuff getting into their eyes and mouth. From the first day he tried to fight back, to today, doing the exact same _shit_ on the exact same kind of people. It made his blood boil.

They didn't notice his presence as he marched over to them, not until he was a good few feet away he finally let them know of his existence. "Knock it off!" He commandeered as the three turned around to see the man standing before them, a brief second later they all began laughing at him, making fun of his clothing style.

"What's up with you? Pretending to be a soldier? I don't think they allow people as retarded as you to carry a gun. Here, go join a fast-food restaurant, I think they'd let even you in!" The middle bully mocked him, a blonde-haired guy who Ben is starting to remember was the same one who insulted him all those months ago. The leader of the three, Ben had guessed.

"Hey, haven't we seen this shit before? Eh, what's the matter, think you stronger than us now." He continued his heckle, but Ben remained unabridged by his remarks.

"And I'm supposed to be intimidated by a group of ambiguously _men_ , who's definition of being big and tough is picking on little kids." All three stopped there laugh as Ben' lips curled into a smile. "What's the matter, too much of a pussy to fight someone my size?" They all looked at him in shock.

"I'd say the only bigger pussy who lives round here is from your mother. Though I'd suppose that would makes sense, if half the town's already seen it's size in person." He directed his last remark to the middle bully, who practically was seething with anger at this point, teeth glaring, even a little spit ran down his chin. _Remember to never be taunted, but to taunt your enemies when called for._ Words his teacher had taught him. Very handy words, indeed.

The leader has had enough of him now, it seemed, as he grabbed the other human by his right and pushed him forward towards Ben, yelling: "You! Get the bastard!" This one took no time to ready himself as he rushed right to the lone man by his own.

"Big mistake." Ben whispered as he steeled himself ready, watching this bully as he approached closer, focusing on his every move, seeing him ready a punch with his right arm as he charged right to him…

Ben anticipated this move; as the bully swung at him, Ben sidestepped to the right, the punch missing his face by a wide berth, his momentum carried him forward as Ben brung his left hand down in a chop right on the side of his neck, at his base, and stepped towards the bully with his left foot, putting his weight on it and shoving. He went down like a sack of manure, slamming to the sandy floor, as he screamed in frustration, spitting out the sand in disgust.

"Pathetic." Ben stated as his attention turned back to the other two who looked on with dire shock. "Oh, that's **it**." The leader of the three shouted as he pushed the other one out of the way and charged right for Ben. "I'm gonna hurt you so hard!" He too charged up a punch and aimed right at him, but like before, this was too easy for him to predict, as Ben easily dodged and landed a hook punch on right on his cheek as his body was now forced away to the side, yet not even a second later from that did the third bully came at him by surprise as he charged right to Ben. But this punch was aimed for his chest, it seemed, and with how close he had gotten to himself he had not time to dodge, but instead, relied on something else: as the bully came too close for comfort, Ben grabbed him by his arm and deflected the attack, passing right by him and being forced to slam right into the slide of the jungle gym, said bully screamed out as he was not prepared for his hand to get smashed right onto the metal frame.

A simple throw away wasn't enough to stop any of the three, as already the first one was already on his feet and headed straight for Ben's way. Ben anticipated his next move as he came forward, his fingers outstretched as if too grab, rather than punch, as just he almost made contact, Ben slammed hard with a palm strike to his face, leaving him stunned, for just a second, enough time for Ben to put his right leg behind the bully's left, as well as placing his right elbow over his neck, twists to Ben's left and threw him as he sweeps his leg, shoving him down hard as he hit the floor, yet the short time of which gave the third bully enough chance to run up behind him and grab over his chest, locking Ben's arms in place with his own arms he held him still.

"Hold him still!" The leader shouted as he came close, spitting to the ground as he came forward. "I'm gonna kick the bastard in his teeth!" While the hold was too strong to break free from with force alone, this wasn't the only action Ben could take, as instead of pushing out of the grip, he slammed his weight _backwards_ , the bully so taken aback from this, his grip weakened enough for Ben to push his elbows out and released himself out of him, quickly preceding right onto Ben ducking to the floor and smashed both fists right on his knees, the bully not giving any time to know what hit him as he was forcibly dropped to the floor; all the while, Ben eyes were solely on the leader trudged towards him as he prepared to kick the lone fighter, watching him as reeled his leg and shoved it forward, just as Ben is getting back up, and with a simple straight with his arm Ben caught the foot mid-kick and twisted it away, redirected the force away as he literally flipped the guy a good few times within his throw.

Ben immediately spin himself around on to the first bully, who was already getting up, already was starting to fight some more, yet as he was just on his feet Ben wasted no time and delivered a well placed roundhouse kick on his head, going back down once again as he could not defend or avoid, only let his body be dragged down to the floor in pain, Ben swiveled on the ball of his foot as he turned completely around to his next opponent.

It was the first, who was still trying to win this fight, despite all that happened as he fired a punch in his direction. Out of the corner Ben's eye, spotted the leader trying to get back up. With a small smile appearing on Ben's face for just a split second, as he waited for the right moment to strike back, and when it came into view, Ben immediately took force grabbing by his hand as Ben twisted the bully along with him, his momentum spin around as he pulled him up and flipped him over his hip, purposefully aimed at the leader as the both landed unceremoniously in a pile on the floor.

"Get the hell off me!" The leader commanded after a few seconds of having the other one crushing him for too long, promptly shoving the guy right as he got back to his feet, Ben just stood and waited for him, as he stared vehemently at the man.

The leader charged at him like a bullet, again, firing off a punch right at him, but like lightning Ben dodged out of the way with ease, simply twisting on his leg as the leader passed right by him, the leader forcibly stopping himself from falling over as he quickly pushed himself back and charged at Ben again, swinging around a fist only for Ben to dodge with just a step back, and again he tried to punch him in his jaw but Ben easily moved away from the punch. The bully tried in vain a few more times, but not a single punch made a hit, each attack easy to read, each movement easily dodged with just a step back, and with every launched haymaker that missed, he was getting more and more tired by the second, Ben could see his frustration and exhaustion written on his face like a book, and with this last punch Ben this time blocked with his own arm, the bully's fatigue getting to him as he felt the lack of power that landed on his block. He didn't even retreat it back away as he left it hanging in the air, the leader breathing in deeply, sweat was drenching his face as Ben stood there unmoved, not even so much as a deep breathe from him as he watched with bored eyes.

"Had...enough..." The leader spoke through pants, his attempt on intimate fell flat as Ben didn't even reply with his mouth, but with a little twirl with the position of his feet, his right arm, closing into his body, and like a bullet shot it out to the exasperated bully, his state to weak to even block such a punch, let alone be fast enough to move, as the fist landed right in his belly, with such force the bully started to keel over with the wind being pushed right out of him, yet this was not the end of such an attack, as Ben immediately right after shot forth his other hand, this one aiming for his teeth, the result of each, while not causing any real damage, it was enough for him to bite his lip as the intense pain had him back on the floor, on his rear as he covered in mouth, a slight trickle of blood, seeped from the cracks of his fingers as Ben could hear the muffled anguish from the leader. He screamed profanities at Ben, even trying to grab some sand and threw it right to his face, but Ben easily held up his hand to block it.

After a few moments, he finally stopped, Ben all the while stayed still as he continued to watch, only taking his focus off of him to watch the other two behind him: who did not at any point stand back up, one still in too much pain, the other watched with horrified eyes, too scared to face him some more.

"Cowards!" He insulted as he alone forced himself on his feet, body still writhing in agony as his body arced forward, that chest attack still brought the hurt on his body. "You think you're so tough, do ya?" The leader began to grin with furrowed eyebrows, Ben watched with interest as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled something out. "You think you're so cool, knowing you beat all of us up?" With a flick of his finger the object he held in his hand now became apparent; as a blade immediately sprung out of it! "Well, let's see just how strong you are when I put a hundred **stab wounds in ya!** " He taunted, waving the knife around freely as if to daunt Ben, but he didn't flinch from seeing the weapon, only taking another stance, opening his hands as he prepared for the next assault.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" This question came form neither of them now the other two bullies, as both the duo, looked over to see a man came forward, looking in anger, directed at the leader.

"Yeah what kind of creeps pick on little children?" A woman this time came over, carrying her 6 year old son in her arms as she too joined in.

"Hey, isn't he the son of the police chief?" Another voice, this one belonging to a teenager step forward.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." More people started to join in, beginning to gather round the battle scene, as they hurled accusations and words for disgust to the three. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of cowards. Picking on kids" A Machoke joined in, as other Pokemon came as well, intervening with the finale of the fight as they shouted and stood up to the bullies, some even pulling out their phones and cameras to record this. Meanwhile the bullies themselves were pulling themselves back up as they registered just what this was going to do to their reputations, one of the bullies pulled the other to his feet.

"Dude we gotta bail, like, right now!" He spoke in fear as he started to pull away from the crowd. The leader looked on, not with terror but with anger, even this only served to piss him off more. But he too began to back away, practically snarling right to the crowd: "I'll kill you all for this." As he retreated off, all three quickly making an exit and are gone. As Ben slowly walked away, a sense of relief and silent victory. He felt no need or desire to call to the crowd of his doing, instead a simple feeling to go now, as if his work was done, and left the crowd on his own, with a sense the won't be trying to do something like that again.

Meanwhile though all this right from the start, unbeknownst to anyone, a figure was watching from the shadows, a smile adorned on her features as she too removed herself from the scene.

"Damn assholes...bunch of fuckers- the lot of them!" The leader of the bullies chided behind him as he trudged home by himself, his animosity of him not only losing but being overcrowded by a group of 'losers' only served to piss of his ire more, yet he was too busy lost in his own thoughts to notice a figure stepping in his path until he almost bumped into her, as he had to take a few steps back so as to hit into her.

It was a Pokemon, that got in his way, with how she stood it was clear she was blocking his path, and the leader was in no mood for any kind of games or jokes on his part, as the Mienshao crossed her arms and looked at him with an expression of distaste.

"The hell do you want?" He pulled out his switchblade and pointed the blade at her. "You want some of this too?" He threatened but the silent Pokemon only shook her head at him, before promptly turning her body around dropped to the floor, standing on her paws as the bully just witnessed her doing this in utter confusion.

But within the next second he felt immense pain, as the Pokemon swiftly delivered a Mudbray-kick right to his groin, said human immediately fell to the floor as he cradled his jewels; that hit didn't just hurt his tenders, it broke his pelvis, breaking the cartilage that joins his bones.

The Pokemon stood back and looked down to the human underneath her, as he cried out from the agony, and spotted a little something on the floor that the bully had dropped. She bent down to pick up the switchblade, and with a flick sheathed the knife, giving a little tutter to him for carrying such a dangerous thing around so carelessly.

And with a grin, she walked off.

* * *

Ben could not wait to get back home and tell his mother and Shao of what he had done, of how everyone stood up to them, and the kids didn't get hurt. She was so proud of him, as Holly was glad he didn't beat them bloody, even when he could have. He smiled at his mother for this, and said that would have made him as bad as they were.

Yet, strangely, Mienshao wasn't back home, as Holly had stated that she went off to do something by herself, but not to worry as she believed she was going to be back soon anyway, adding a knowing wink as she told him this.

Though, even then, he saw neither hide nor hair of the Pokemon for the rest of the day, missing dinner as Ben could only hope she would be back soon, relaxing in his house, though it gave him enough time to reflect on what he had done, how he had felt after the fight, and what feelings he had when he walked away.

This ideas roasted with him throughout the day, even up to the night, where Ben was now holding up the top of his combat fatigues, smiling as he looked it over, thinking of what he actually looked like wearing it on. Definitely looked good with it on, especially with only the lamp lighting the room..

A knock on the door caught his attention, as he spoke for them to come in. The door opened, revealing Mienshao as she stepped in calmly, giving the male a huge smile as Ben grinned back.

"I was wondering where'd you'd run off to." He joked as Shao took slow steps closer to him. "It's a shame you weren't at home when I came back. I could have told you everything."

"Y-yes I-" She coughed on the back of her hand as she struggled to regain her posure. "I had to meditate and think for a few hours, as I...needed to think about a few things for myself." She coughed again, but brushed herself off as she tried to go back to normal. "Anyway, enough about I'm more interest in you." She took a seat right next to him on his bed. "I heard you did well in your fight, beating those bullies good, while also never attacking them while down. Holly told me a lot about the exploits you told her. I don't think those bullies are gonna be back any time soon."

"Yep." He grinned wide. "But at least now I can sit back, slack off and get fat." He joked, Shao rolled her eyes at that annoying remark, but she still chuckled amused by him.

"Well don't think about getting too fat, you hear me? I think you may have a reputation on your hands." She raised an eyebrow to him. "Anyway, off that subject, I should say how impressed I was with you. You learned very fast for an amateur student, yet you had the will and tenacity of a master. But the most important thing of all this is your heart; you did all this just for protect others, protecting the weak that cannot protect themselves, even when knowing full well your life could have been in serious danger, you still forced yourself to get stronger for them. If you don't mind me saying this, Ben, I truly believe your father would have been proud of you if he had known what you've done."

A light blush had appeared on Ben's cheeks, as he bashfully scratched at his cheek. "Th-thank you, Shao, that really does mean a lot to me." Without warning, the Pokemon leaned forward and grasped at his hand as laid on the sheets, a light blush of her own adorned on her cheeks as she continued.

"I mean it, Ben, you are a most wonderful man; very kind, generous and caring, but you also for once in such a long time gave me something new, a real friend, something I could like, someone I could...love. I've been alone for so long, finding a sense of what to do and where to go, and now I've come to realize what I want: to be here, to be with you." She paused for just a second to breathe in, mentally steeling herself for a now or never question:

"Ben: will you take me as your lifemate?"

Ben rapidly blinked at her question, for the first few seconds he was speechless, knowing full well what she wanted as he questioned his own response next.

"Is that...okay with us, I mean-you are my teacher, after all, isn't there a boundary were crossing?" Shao, still smiling, shook her head slowly as she leaned in a bit more and explained. "You're not my student, did you forget what you told me yourself; I'm your friend, and I'll always want to stay your friend." She moved her other hand over to cup his cheek, caressing his face.

"And I want nothing more than to stay by your side, as your girlfriend. Will you take me as yours?" With his other hand he grasped the back of her head softly.

"Does this answer your question?" He pulled her head forward to her, and fully anticipating what was going to happen, melted into the kiss, the two sharing a passionate smooch as she pushed herself on him, pulling each other close and getting lost in the moment, neither caring when her constant pushing on him had his weight moved backwards, settling on the soft feeling of the sheets on his back, as the two continued to lock heavy lips.

Yet even this didn't seem to satisfy Shao's urges as she began tucking at the edges of his old shirt, trying to pull them up as half her concentration was on the make-out session, fumbling around with his shirt as she began lifting it off him, pulling it up and having to, with some reluctance, distance herself from his lips as she quickly pulled the top off him, throwing the clothing over to the floor as claimed his lips once again, kissing him with fever as the two wrapped themselves around each other, her chest touched his as her warm fur settled on top of of his torso.

Within a few moments, Shao almost forcibly pulled back as a loud pop resonated out from when their lips parted, both her and the man underneath her panted as they stared deeply in each others eyes.

"Wow..." Ben laughed in amazement. "That was… certainly something."

"...Sorry." The whispered apology uttered from Shao's lips as her expression fell, leaving Ben to look at her worried as she looked away from him.

"Sorry for what?"

"I...didn't mean for myself to become too pushy like that, it's just...when we first kissed like that, I felt all my inhibitions leave me as I wanted do nothing more than for you...to take me right there. To rut me. I...am sorry I've removed all my restrains and letting my desire of pleasure get to me like that. Please forgive me." Ben blinked at that, but suddenly felt like wanting to laugh that part off. Though he didn't, he did grin wide as he moved a hand out and caressed her cheek, Shao took a small glance at him as she enjoyed the feeling, nuzzling into his palm.

"Don't worry about it Shao. Hell, if that was what you thought of as a bad kiss I'm a little bit scared to know what a good kiss is." His joyous expression was spreading, as Shao couldn't help but smile back at him. "I do forgive you, and to be honest, I actually loved what happened. Definitely the kind of first kiss I would remember with pride."

"And for what you said...about wanting to rut me?" She blinked as she felt a tinge of her cheeks heating up.

"Well, the thing is I've never done such a thing before. Fuck, I haven't even held hands with another girl," he silently pulled over his free hand and grasped it around Shao's own, "until you came along, that is, and...it's not as if I have never thought about it." He fidgeted in place as he felt some embarrassment creep on him from what he himself admitted. "But I would love nothing more than for us to do that. Pokemon or not be damned, I love you Shao, easily, you're greatest friend I've ever had, and I don't think if I searched a hundred years I'd find someone as amazing as you. Not that I'd want to, anyway.

I want you to be happy, Shao, and if you want to me to take you right and here and now, well...I would lie if I said I didn't want that." She couldn't hold herself back as this point and practically jumped on the human, joyful for his confirmation as she pulled herself to him, albeit this time not as aggressive as the two locked lips once again, for a good few moments as Shao let her body relax over him, resting on his chest.

But after those moments were over, Shao lifted herself off him, staring deep into his creamy brown eyes as she moved over and lied by his side, on her belly as she stook out her buttocks. "Take me then, my love, make me yours as you'll be mine." The male wasted no time on pulling off his boxers, and revealing to her his solid erection. She grinned a little at seeing his tool, mentally complimenting _Very nice…_ as she was already blushing at the thought of it fully inside her. "I'm ready, start as soon as you can." She spoke as he moved over to her, out of sight from how far her neck could bend as he kneeled before her rear, gripping her posterior as Shao let out a soft mull in response, her throat growling quietly at the grope, not helped by him accidentally teasing her as his member poked at her folds.

"Go right in." She invited as she focused solely on the sensation of her nether regions, and as requested, he pushed himself all the way in. Her toes immediately curled in as her body shivered, with Shao crying our "BEN!" as her muscles tensed from the penetration.

Yet to her surprise he instantly pulled out, looming over her as he quickly spoke "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" He apology was genuine, but so was hers, as she curled her head back and kissed him softly upside down, looking at him with her huge, shiny eyes that twinkled with love. "You're so sweet, you know that. And no, I'm not hurt, quite the opposite actually, you made me feel wonderful." Ben could only smile bashfully as he pulled back and began anew, slowly.

"You comfortable?" He asked before he pushed through.

"I've never felt this comfortable in years, thank you very much for asking." She replied as she nestled on the pillow. "Don't forget to make yourself comfortable as well; this isn't just about me." He agreed as he again pushed himself in, Shao keeping herself a lot more quiet this time, though a soft purr managed to escape her lips as he fully entered her, and he began thrusting through her walls.

Slowly, at first, Shao didn't hold back with voicing her approval as the pleasure waved through her, murring out her desires as he pushed into her walls, little whispers of "I love you" she sent out to him as he leaned over her. And while Ben himself kept quiet for the most, save for replying "I love you too." back from her own, he did take his time caressing over back and legs, feeling the beautiful muscles in her as he massaged over her body, her rear, while not fat, was firm and soft to his touch, and the way she growled out in response to his touches told him enough of how she liked it, smoothing his hands around her cheeks as he pressed in and out of her.

Yet her words of before, about being comfortable, did resonate with him, and in his position it was awkward to push in deeply, so with a whisper of "Hold on." He positioned his body around so his knees were besides her own, and leaned down as he kept his weight low, but not on her, as he held himself on his elbows and kept going, with how close he was to her, he could easily bend down and nuzzle her, she responded in kind as the two softly rubbed cheek-to-cheek, both speaking out "I love you so much." to their partner.

He kissed her head as he his arms curled gently under her belly, cradling his lover as his fingers drafted through the fur of her chest. Though she knew how ticklish she was under there, his touches sent icy-cold shivers through her as her mouth hung, smiling wide as she focused the pleasures he sent through her; his thrust, the way his touches sent sensations in her, his words of endearment being whispered in her as he told her how beautiful and amazing she is, her soft her fur felt on his palm as he rubbed her belly. She couldn't help but admit "I love you more than any person ever loved."

"Please stay with me forever."

"I will."

The two were completely lost in their own moment, he never picked up his pace but neither needed to, as the two enjoyed it they were they were, moving in bliss. Lost in the moment. The outside world didn't exist for the two lovers as Ben kissed down her neck, both uttering out truthful words of "I love you" every few moments. He even stopped moving at one point, just to hug his lover close as he enjoyed the closeness of her, resting his head against hers as hers as her whiskers twitched a little, wanting this to last for as long at it could.

But alas, like all good things it didn't stay forever, as the desirable but also reflecting twinge was rising in his loins. Making its appearance as Ben started to slow down in hopes to delay it for as long as he could. But Shao knew exactly what he was doing, and calmly whispered out. "Let it happen, Ben. Don't hold back for either of our sakes. I want you to cum inside me, mark as yours and yours alone." He no longer held back as he pumped into her more and more, the need for a release rising as he finally came, shooting his white seed into her walls. The pleasure had only been rising for he female as that final plummet into her body sent her over the edge, she came to as she steeled herself and let the pleasure wash over her, calming down after a few seconds as Ben already pulled out of her and sat by her side, cradling her head with his hand as he looked softly into her eyes.

She settled down to, but not on the bed, instead laying over the male's chest as she nuzzled into his pec, wrapping her warm sleeves around him as the two laid their in the afterglow, doing nothing but holding each other close.

"So I guess this means you're staying here forever then?" He asked softly as he played with her ears.

"My time of traveling has come to an end. I've spent too much time alone, and now I've finally found my purpose; staying with that wonderful hunk of human I call my love." She answered honestly.

"Wonderful eh?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she chuckled with him. "Yes. A wonderful human with a kind heart and sweet personality. Not to mention, for a bonus, he has a cute rear as well." They both laughed heartily as Ben gave a kiss on her head. Leaning over and turning off the lamp light, bathing them both in darkness as they closed their eyes, both giving off a whisper of "I love you so much" before relaxing their body's and settling down.

Yet, sleep did not come over them just yet as Ben had one last thing on their mind.

"Hey Shao?"

"Yes, my love."

"I've been thinking...about what what I've done today..." She listened intently as he continued. "Yes, I stopped those bullies today, but...there's still a lot more bad people in this world. People I can't stop by simply beating them up. But I know what I can do, I can dedicate my life to stopping those people, taking a career where I focus on putting those people locked away for good, where they can't hurt anyone no longer. Shao; I want to become a policeman."

She nuzzled his cheek as she spouted in complete earnesty. "I think that's a wonderful idea Ben, I know with your heart, will and skill, you'll become one of the greatest in this world. What a noble cause it is."

"And also…I was thinking of something else. That is, if you'd want to...would you like to join me, and be my partner on the force." Her response was not immediate as she brought her head up and looked down to her lover, even in the darkness they both could still make out each other eyes.

"While that does sound like an admirable idea, I'm afraid I'd have to reject that invitation." She kissed him on the nose as she nuzzled his cheek. "I have taken a strict vow of near-pacifism. I couldn't bring myself up to kill another individual if I had too. I know what that road is like, and it is a not a nice one. I can't put myself in any fight ever again, I hope you understand."

"That's all right." Ben answered after a few seconds, not sound dejected by this. "It was just ask, nothing more. I won't push you into anything. Hey, how about being a detective then?"

She chuckled at that. "Maybe. In due time, Ben, I will give you an answer. For now, we both need our sleep. Now lay your head down and sleep." He didn't need to be told twice, as he indeed relaxed on the bed, hugging her close as the two began nodding off.

Half and hour later another figure entered the dark room. Holly, crept in, keeping the lights of as she spotted the duo sleeping on the bed. Silently tip-toe over, she pulled the covers of the bed of them both.

Holly smiled at the two, recalling how, just hours ago today, the Mienshao had come to herself to sincerely ask permission, if Ben was willing, to marry her son. She kept her chuckled down in her throat.

As she tucked them both in, she gave a kiss both to her son's head, and the Pokemon's, more than welcoming Shao into their family. And as she walked away, closing the door behind her, she clearly remembered when she first met Brian, and what it was like to be young and in love.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
